Long Endings and New Beginnings
by Miranda Jones1
Summary: Voldemort is dead. The war is over. But nineteen years was a rather large gap that JKR left us with. What happened right after the battle? How did our heroes start to rebuild their lives?
1. Making Plans

**Long Endings and New Beginnings by Miranda Jones1  
**

**Summary: Voldemort is dead. The war is over. But nineteen years was a rather large gap that JKR left us with. What happened right after the battle? How did our heroes start to rebuild their lives?**

**A/N: I also have this story posted under harry potter fanfiction dot com under the pen name Miranda Jones. Miranda Jones was unfortunately taken when I joined this site, so I have to be content with Miranda Jones1. Oh well.**

**Reviews are appreciated. Flames are not.  
**

**Many thanks to my lovely beta, Lady Lavender-Moon!  
**

_Chapter 1: Making Plans_

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Hermione trudged out of the Headmaster's office; Harry was still holding the Elder Wand and his newly fixed phoenix feather wand.

"Wow," Harry finally said. "We did it." He stumbled a little bit, his numerous cuts and bruises and exhaustion from the last couple of hours finally catching up with him. Then without warning, the faces of Fred, Lupin, and Tonks flashed before his eyes. Harry staggered and nearly fell over, but Ron grabbed him and held him upright.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, but Harry just shook his head. He was trembling all over, and remorse filled him.

Hermione and Ron gently helped Harry to sit down. "I can't go any longer," he finally gasped. The place where the killing curse hit him throbbed painfully, and his other numerous cuts and scratches were stinging. He had forgotten about them due to the heat of the last couple of hours.

And the faces, the faces! They kept on flashing before Harry's eyes, those of Collin Creevey, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Cedric Diggory, Sirius, his mother and father...

Harry groaned and doubled over, his pain and grief nearly debilitating him. "It's all my fault," he moaned. "If we hadn't come here, then Voldemort wouldn't have – Voldemort would never have –"

"Harry," said Hermione soothingly. "It's not your fault. It's Voldemort's fault. You saved us all. If you hadn't killed him, many more would have died."

"Yah, mate," said Ron. "You're taking too much blame on yourself. Let's go to bed and forget about it for now."

Their words had the desired effect on Harry, and he began to calm down. Now, however, a deep exhaustion was taking over, and he could barely keep his eyes open. He heard Hermione say something about the Hospital Wing to Ron, but then his exhaustion claimed him, and everything was dark.  
...

It was obvious that Harry was fading, and fading fast. Ron and Hermione were tired, too, but Harry had been hit with the killing curse and survived yet again, had been messed with by Death Eaters celebrating over his supposed death, and then dueled with Voldemort.

Ron and Hermione didn't say anything to Harry, but exchanged concerned looks as he stumbled a few times on the way to Gryffindor Tower. Harry would have fallen to the ground if Ron hadn't caught him when they were almost halfway to their dormitory.

"Are you alright?" Hermione asked, but Harry had only shook his head.

He was shivering and moaning when Ron and Hermione lowered him to the ground, and they crouched over him. "I can't go any longer," Harry moaned. He mumbled incomprehensively to himself for a couple of seconds, then, "It's all my fault," he moaned. "If we hadn't comer here, then Voldemort wouldn't have – Voldemort would never have –"

Hermione and Ron both exchanged glances, then looked back at Harry and started to try to sooth him.

"Harry," said Hermione, "It's not your fault. It's Voldemort's fault. You saved us all. If you hadn't killed him, many more would have died."

"Yah, mate," said Ron. "You're taking too much blame on yourself. Let's go to bed and forget about it for now."

Harry's eyes fluttered and closed, leaving Ron and Hermione staring at him worriedly.

"He's probably just exhausted," said Hermione finally, "but we really ought to take him to the Hospital Wing to get checked on… He'd never go otherwise."

"Okay," said Ron. Hermione pointed her wand at Harry, and after a quick spell he was floating in the air.

When they entered the Hospital Wing it was crowded, but everyone in the beds were asleep. Madam Pomfrey was in a chair nursing a cup of tea and keeping a watchful eye on her patients. When she saw Hermione, Ron, and an unconscious Harry she didn't bat an eyelid but stood and pointed at the last empty bed.

"I was wondering when you three would show up," said the nurse, "and I'm glad that it's sooner rather than later as I would like to get some sleep."

"He's not exactly unconscious, just asleep," said Hermione, indicating Harry. "But we thought we'd bring him over to get checked out because he'd never come himself."

"Good idea," said Madam Pomfrey, who went about the task of transfiguring Harry's robes into pajamas. "I want to look over you two as well. Go sit down while you wait for me to finish with Mr. Potter. There are some vials of dreamless sleep and calming draught for anyone who comes looking for them in my office."

Ron and Hermione sank into a pair of chairs while Madam Pomfrey conjured some curtains around Harry's bed and pulled them closed.

They dozed while they waited. Professor McGonagall came in after a little while in search of calming draught and raised her eyebrows at Ron and Hermione.

"I assume Poppy is with Potter?" she asked, and they nodded wearily.

"He must be more beat up than we thought," said Ron. "'Cause it's been a while."

Professor McGonagall sat down beside them after drinking a vial of calming draught. "He was dead," she stated in a silent demand for an explanation.

"That's Harry's story to tell, Professor," said Hermione immediately, and Professor McGonagall nodded in acceptance.

Finally Madam Pomfrey came out from Harry's bed.

"How is he?" asked Ron.

"He'll be just fine. But I want to keep him here for a couple of days to supervise his injuries and make sure he has no negative side effects from any potions. I'm surprised he was even walking…" she trailed off and Ron and Hermione looked at each other guiltily. How had they not known how bad off Harry was?

Madam Pomfrey fixed her eyes on Ron and Hermione. "He has a lightning bolt shaped cut on his chest that will scar," she said quietly. Professor McGonagall started and stared at Ron and Hermione too.

"He needs to decide for himself what he's going to tell people," said Hermione just as quietly. "I'm sorry, but Harry would be upset with us if we told." Ron nodded vigorously beside her.

Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall both nodded in acceptance.

"He'll be fine," Madam Pomfrey stressed again. "Come to my office Mr. Weasley, and I'll look you over."

After Ron, Hermione went, and they were both cleared with a clean bill of health, other then a few cuts, scrapes, and exhaustion.

"Go to bed," McGonagall commanded. "You can visit Harry tomorrow. I'm sure that Kingsley Shacklebolt will have organized some sort of meeting to see what happens next. The password to Gryffindor Tower is 'victory'."

…..  
When Harry woke, he was lying on a comfortable bed with sheets and blankets piled on top of him. He opened his eyes to see the fuzzy ceiling of the Hospital Wing before he put his glasses on and it cleared up. Harry could feel bandages wrapped around his torso, and when he looked they were also wrapped around parts of his legs and arms. He looked around. All of the other beds were full. Madam Pomfrey was leaning over the bed of Lavender Brown when she straightened and saw that Harry was awake.

She put her hand on Harry's forehead and frowned, and said, "Really, Potter, when Weasley and Granger brought you in here a couple of hours ago, it looked like you had been in a train wreck."

"Where are they?" Harry asked.

"Sleeping, I'd expect," said Madam Pomfrey. "Like you should be. I'll go get you some potion." But instead of going to fetch the potion for Harry, the nurse sat down in a chair next to his bed. "You have a cut on your chest that will soon scar," she said quietly, looking at Harry with piercing eyes.

Harry gulped.

"It's shaped like lightning…" Madam Pomfrey continued to survey Harry, but when he didn't say anything she sighed and continued. "By all accounts, you should be dead, but you've obviously survived before. But, of course, nearly everyone in this building saw you in Hagrid's arms with You-Know-Who and the Death Eaters celebrating. Care to explain this medical miracle?"

Harry couldn't meet the nurse's eyes and he looked nervously at his hands.

"Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey, "I understand that you don't want to talk about this now, and I will respect that. But you need to know that nearly everyone who fought the battle saw you dead and heard You-Know-Who say that he killed you. And I wouldn't be surprised if the news has already spread to the rest of the Wizarding World, which is undoubtedly celebrating by now. Just be prepared for questions." She lay her hand on Harry's shoulder, and then stood up to go get Harry the potion.

Harry sighed, but then the door opened and Neville came through.

"Harry!" he said. "You're awake. Everyone was worried."

Harry was about to reply, but then Madam Pomfrey returned, holding a goblet of what he recognized as dreamless sleep potion.

"Mr. Longbottom," said Madam Pomfrey. "Potter here needs rest and quiet."

"Professor McGonagall sent me," said Neville. "We're having a meeting about what's going to happen next – what with You-Know-Who dead and all."

"No!" exclaimed Madam Pomfrey. "Absolutely not! Potter needs rest. He is in no state to be going gallivanting throughout the castle."

Harry opened his mouth to say that he was absolutely fine, only tired, but before he could say anything the doors opened yet again and Minerva McGonagall swept through. "Poppy," she said, "We are having a meeting with the members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army. I would appreciate it if you let Potter go."

"But –" said Madam Pomfrey.

"But he can come back right after," said Professor McGonagall.

"Oh, all right," said Madam Pomfrey, even though she looked furious. "But I want him back here straight after, do you hear? Straight after! No wandering about!" She whirled around and stormed into her office, slamming the door behind her.

"Wow, I didn't think that she would let me go," said Harry, staring after her.

"She almost didn't," said Neville. "It's a good thing you showed up, Professor."

"I know Poppy," said Professor McGonagall. "She's not one to let anyone who's only slightly sick or injured out of her sight for long. I thought that she might need a little persuading, so I decided to step in." She and Neville helped Harry to stand, and he leaned on them as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"I must say that I'm proud of you, Harry," said Professor McGonagall.

He looked at her, surprised that she had used his first name.

"You have certainly lived up to Godric Gryffindor's name, and it is obvious that Professor Dumbledore would have been proud of you also."

Harry blinked. It was rare for McGonagall to give any praise at all, but he had never suspected that she was capable of saying praise as high as this. Harry didn't know what to say, so he just nodded and looked at the floor.

"Everyone's talking about you, Harry," said Neville. "'The-boy-lived-twice' and all that." Harry winced as thought about that. It certainly seemed that Madam Pomfrey's prediction was accurate. He saw Professor McGonagall looking at him quizzically out of the corner of her eye, and he avoided both of their gazes.

Finally, they reached the Great Hall, and McGonagall left them at the door and joined Kingsley Shacklebolt, who was sitting at the staff table.

Bodies were still laid out and family members and friends alike were clustered around them. The House Tables had been replaced with dozens of smaller ones; Ron and Hermione and the rest of the Weasleys were sitting at three such tables that had been dragged together on the far side of the room.

Leaning on Neville, Harry limped his way towards them. As he neared the group, he caught a glimpse of Fred's body lying next to it. Harry gulped and looked away. Ginny looked up as Harry squeezed in between her and Mr. Weasley and smiled.

"Morning or afternoon, whatever it is," said Harry.

"How are you feeling?" asked Mr. Weasley.

"Well enough," answered Harry.

Harry looked down at his empty plate and said, "Are we eating?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Weasley. "But the whole school's a mess. The house-elves can't magic up the food like they usually do, so they're going to have to carry it up."

Harry glanced at Hermione; she was glaring at her plate. Catching Ron's eye, Harry and Ron grinned at each other.

"Wish they'd hurry up," said Ron. Hermione gave him a disapproving look.

As he waited for the food to arrive, Harry let his mind wander and he looked around the room. Luna was staring off into space, looking slightly bewildered. Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Mr. Weasley and Mrs. Weasley were chatting, and George was sitting next to them with bloodshot eyes and a puffy face. His normally lighthearted manner had been replaced with a serious one.

Harry felt a pang as he remembered – _Fred._

Professor McGonagall was sitting in the throne-like chair that was usually reserved for the Headmaster. But it only seemed fitting that she was the new Headmistress, thought Harry.

Somebody shook Harry's shoulder and he started, but it was only Ron.

"You okay, mate?" Ron asked. "You zoned out on us there for a second."

"Sorry," said Harry. "Just thinking."

"Well, a lot has happened," said Hermione. "And that reminds me. We have to figure out how much we're going to tell everybody."

"I'm definitely telling the Weasleys everything," Harry interjected. "And McGonagall and Kingsley and Neville, too. Oh – and Luna," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, I agree about them," said Hermione with a troubled expression. "But - "

"But what?" interrupted Ron. "Come on, we don't have to worry about You-Know-Who finding out anymore."

"Yes," said Hermione. "But there's a reason that Dumbledore removed all the books about -" she stopped and glanced around, and then lowered her voice, "All the books about the You-Know-Whats from the library. And," she added, lowering her voice further, "Not everybody knows the real significance to The Tale of the Three Brothers."

"Oh," said Harry, catching on. "Well, I wasn't going to tell anyone the real significance to that part."_  
_

"So what are we going to tell the Press, then?" asked Ron. "They're going to have a field day once they hear about you, mate, and You-Know-Who."

"And I am so not looking forward to that," mumbled Harry.

"I can see what you mean," laughed Ron. "First 'The Boy Who Lived', then some show off delinquent, then 'The Chosen One', and up until yesterday you've been supposedly responsible for killing Dumbledore. And now you've killed You-Know-Who."

Harry grimaced, but before he could say anything there was a loud CRACK and Harry looked around to see Kreacher holding a platter full of sandwiches.

"Kreacher!" said Harry. "Were you the one that rallied the house-elves?"

The rest of the Weasleys whipped their heads around and wore expressions of mingled shock and surprise at Harry's enthusiastic greeting. But Harry couldn't really blame them, after thinking of Kreacher's odd actions in the summer before his fifth year, when the Order of the Phoenix had used Number 12, Grimauld Place as headquarters.

"Yes I is, Master Harry," croaked Kreacher in his bullfrog voice. (The rest of the Weasleys looked shocked at Kreacher's friendliness.)

"Wow," said Harry. "Really well done. Congratulations!"

"Thank you Master," said Kreacher. "Would Master like some sandwiches?"

"Yes please," said Harry, and Kreacher distributed the sandwiches around the table. There was enough for everyone to have at least two. When the platter was empty, Kreacher bowed to Harry, and then Disapparated with another loud CRACK, leaving a silent Weasley family staring after him in shock.

Charlie was the first one to break the stunned silence. "Harry, what the hell did you do to Kreacher? It's like he's being possessed with the spirit of niceness or something."

"I was just nice to him. Like Dumbledore kept saying. And it worked," said Harry, not wanting to go into the long and complicated deeper truth.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione had just finished their sandwiches when Professor McGonagall stood up, and the talking died away. Kingsley also stood and went across the room to join her.

"Well, obviously, some decisions need to be made," said Professor McGonagall. "Even though You-Know-Who is dead," (she glanced at Harry as she said this) "The Ministry and school system are in a huge state of disrepair. We need to discuss what actions we're going to take, not to mention rebuilding Hogwarts and arranging funerals..." Professor McGonagall trailed off.

Kingsley jumped in. "Well, for starters, the first thing we need to do is establish a more, well, more humane regime."

"Duh," muttered Ron.

"I've got trusted Ministry officials working on tracking down missing Death Eaters and doing what they can with the Muggle-born dilemma." Kingsley paused, and then said, "However, it's going to be a long process, because of the of the amount of people who have appeared to be put under the Imperius Curse. The whole Wizarding world is in shock."

"It'll be like the last time, only bigger," called out Mr. Weasley. "Because the last time the Ministry hadn't been completely taken over by You-Know-Who."

"Precisely," said Kingsley.

"We need to identify the dead so that their families can come collect the bodies," said McGonagall. "We'll release a list to the Daily Prophet. Also, nobody knows what to do with You-Know-Who's body." She paused and looked over at Harry.

Harry thought for a moment, and then said, "We'll bury him with his father and grandparents, in that graveyard where he got his body back."

"Yes, that makes sense," said Hermione. "It will be a full circle."

"Okay," said Professor McGonagall. "We'll take care of that tomorrow. Now regarding Hogwarts, I think that we should plan to open in September like usual. However, I think that all of those who attended this year and those who were unable to make it should redo the school year. Meaning that first years will stay as first years and so on. What with the Carrows and Snape..."

"That's a good idea," said Kingsley. "Any objections?"

Nobody said anything.

The rest of the conversation was centered on the rebuilding of Hogwarts and other things regarding to the Ministry, so Harry didn't really pay attention. As Harry had only gotten a few hours of sleep beforehand, he was still tired and he dozed for the rest of the meeting.

Finally, the meeting ended, and people began to drift out of the Great Hall.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, flames are not. Thanks for taking the time to read. Miranda Jones1  
**


	2. The Elder Wand

Here is chapter two. Thanks to my beta, Lady-Lavender Moon for her help.

Chapter 2: The Elder Wand

* * *

Harry slowly stood up. All he really wanted to do was to go back to bed and sleep off all the pain from his numerous wounds and his grief at losing Tonks, Lupin, and Fred. But instead Harry searched the room until he found two pale and still forms lying side by side. He made his way towards them, and then knelt by Remus Lupin's unmoving body. Tonks was next to him.

Harry grasped Lupin's cold hand and sat with him as a terrible feeling of grief and rage rose up inside of him, obliterating every other sense. All this loss, he thought, to stop a single man. Harry sat there, between Lupin and Tonks, as tears filled his eyes and overflowed, running down his cheeks. How long he sat there, Harry did not know, but finally he rose, took one last look at Lupin and Tonks and whispered, "I hope you are in some place that is wonderful," And walked out of the room, ignoring the people who patted him on the back and gave him sympathetic looks.

Ron and Hermione were waiting for him in the Entrance Hall, and he was grateful and relieved when they hugged him and pretended not to notice as Harry wiped his eyes.

"Where is everyone else?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley, Dad, and Percy are at the Ministry," said Ron. "And Bill's at Gringotts. Mentioned something about the Ministry's financial state being a mess."

"And everyone else?" Harry pressed.

"Most people have gone back to bed, Harry, why?" said Hermione.

"I've got something to do that I don't want anyone else to see," Harry said darkly. "Under here, quick. It doesn't matter about our feet." He pulled out his invisibility cloak and threw it over their heads. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all squeezed under the cloak and then they made their way out towards the castle grounds, the afternoon sunlight hitting their faces.

As Harry led Ron and Hermione towards Dumbledore's grave, he heard their quiet gasps of comprehension, which made him smile. He could never keep secrets for long from his two best friends.

Finally they reached the white marble tomb, and Harry wasn't surprised but angry to see that Voldemort hadn't bothered to repair the crack down the middle; Dumbledore's chalk white face could clearly be seen.

Harry looked down at Dumbledore for a second, and then he took the Elder Wand out of the moleskin pouch that hung around his neck. Slowly, Harry leaned over Dumbledore and slid the Elder Wand between his clasped, lifeless, hands. Then he stood up, raised the phoenix feather wand and waved it. Dumbledore's grave sealed and the Elder Wand was lost to sight.

Harry stared at Dumbledore's tomb for a second, and then he turned his back on it, and looked out at the grounds.  
It was over. Voldemort was dead, and the Deathly Hallows were hidden.

Harry, Ron, Hermione stood in silence for a second, and the Harry said, "Madam Pomfrey's going to kill me if I don't go to the Hospital Wing soon."

Ron and Hermione laughed weakly, and then the three of them squeezed back under the invisibility cloak and head up to the castle.

...

Ginny's heart raced as she pounded on the door of Madam Pomfrey's office. The door opened and the matron stepped out looking wild eyed. "What is it Miss Weasley?" she demanded shortly.

"Did Harry ever come back?"

The nurse looked at Ginny blankly before mixed comprehension and horror appeared on her face. "No he did not. When exactly did the meeting end?"

"About an hour ago," said Ginny. "And I know it's stupid because Harry's somehow managed to not get caught all of last year, but now that he's back I can't help but worry…"

"It isn't unreasonable at all," said Madam Pomfrey. "Now that we know that Mr. Potter is alive and well and isn't being actively sought out by the Death Eaters, You-Know-Who, and the Ministry of Magic, I think I can speak for everyone who knows him well that we'd all like it if we knew where he was for the time being. Now, if you'd be willing to go round up your family, I will send for Shacklebolt and Minerva."

Ginny gave Madam Pomfrey a quick nod and ran all the way to Gryffindor Tower. She skidded in front of the portrait of the Fat Lady and gasped "Victory," and hastily climbed inside.

The entire Weasley clan, excluding Ron, were seated in armchairs around the fire. Neville was there too, and Ginny blinked in surprise to see Luna next to him, but she waved her surprise off as she realized that it did not matter whether Luna was in the wrong common room or not.

Bill looked up at his little sister in concern and asked, "What is it Ginny?"

"Harry's missing from the Hospital Wing," Ginny said once she had regained her breath. "I think Ron and Hermione are with him. Madam Pomfrey wants everyone in the Hospital Wing – don't want to take any more chances with the three of them…"

Molly leapt to her feet looking terrified. "And there might very well be Death Eaters still roaming around Hogwarts," she shrieked. "Come on you lot, lets go!"

Several patients that were residing in the Hospital Wing at seven o'clock in the evening observed with great interest as the interim Minister of Magic arrived, accompanied by the interim headmistress. The two of them proceeded to have an intense but composed discussion about Harry Potter, who seemed to be missing, until a herd of screaming banshees descended upon the room throwing the hospital into total chaos. Most of the banshees seemed to have red hair.

The minister was trying to restore the quiet when the door opened and there stood Harry Potter along with Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. The missing heroes appeared to have been found.

It was with great amusement that the patients occupying the beds of the Hospital Wing watched as Harry Potter was cried over and then forced back into bed by the stern nurse.

And then gradually the herd of banshees left, and everyone fell asleep.

...

When Harry opened his eyes, the Hospital Wing was empty, which was sort of comical do to it being jam packed when he had arrived. He groggily looked around and received a slight shock – Ginny was sitting next to him, staring at him with an oddly blank expression.

Harry slowly sat up and said, "Hello."

She did not answer at first, and twisted her hands together, which struck him as odd, for Ginny was not one to get nervous. Finally, she looked up, and in a low voice said, "I thought you were dead."

Harry stared at her, stunned.

Ginny continued, "We all did. When we came out of the castle and you were in Hagrid's arms..." Ginny's voice broke, but then she continued. "Just never do that to me again, Harry James Potter."

"I wont," said Harry, but Ginny gave him a 'stop-talking-now' look and he fell silent. Then she leaned over his bed and kissed him.

Ginny pulled back much too soon, patted Harry on the cheek, and said, "Madam Pomfrey said you could leave once you woke up." And then she was gone.

Harry stared at the closed door for a whole five minutes before Madam Pomfrey left her office and walked over to him. "Potter, you are free to go," she said crisply. "A full night's sleep seems to have worked wonders. But I want you back here tomorrow so I can give you a quick checkup."

Harry agreed, and Madam Pomfrey told him that everyone else was eating breakfast.

In the Great Hall, the house tables had been restored, but like earlier, nobody was sitting according to house.

The Weasleys were all huddled together at the end of the Ravenclaw table, and Harry dropped in to an empty seat between George and Charlie, and pulled a plate of bacon towards him.

Ron grinned at him from down the table and called, "So Madam Pomfrey finally let you go, huh?"

"Yup." Harry nodded.

Mr. Weasley was sitting across the table from him, reading the _Daily Prophet_, and Harry was surprised to see his own face staring back at him from the cover.

Harry paused, wondering if he really wanted to read it, but then he asked Mr. Weasley, "Can I see that?"

Mr. Weasley handed him the paper and said, "It's completely fine. Kingsley had some influence over it.  
The paper read:

_**HARRY POTTER KILLS THE DARK LORD**_

_At the end of what people are already starting to call "The Battle of Hogwarts", Harry Potter faced the wizard known as You-Know-Who and killed him in a duel._

_Members of the Order of the Phoenix traveled to Hogwarts yesterday after word got out that Harry Potter and two companions, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, were at Hogwarts and were going to fight Severus Snape and the Carrows (now identified positively as Death Eaters) out of the castle._

_When the Dark Lord heard of Potter's location he followed with a force of his own, and battle ensued._

_Several eye witnesses said that Potter mentioned being "up to something", under the late Albus Dumbledore's request. Many speculate that this so called mission has to do with the Dark Lord's downfall._

_Meanwhile, Kingsley Shacklebolt has replaced Pius Thicknese as temporary Minister of Magic until further investigations can be made. On a similar notice, Minerva McGonagall has replaced Severus Snape as Headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

In very small print at the bottom of the article it said: _A list of the dead is enclosed on page 5._

Harry looked up when he finished reading and said incredulously, "'The Dark Lord?'"

"I know," said Hermione, from down the table, "It's really gross how they overused that term."

"I suppose that we're going to have to release a statement to the press," said Harry. "They're never going to leave us alone after this."

"They've never left you alone," said Hermione. "But this is the first time Ron and I have been mentioned…"

"So you'll get a taste of how much fame sucks," stated Harry, to which Hermione and Ron had no response.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like the second chapter. Reviews are appreciated.


	3. Story Time

Chapter 3. Story Time  
Harry leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes, thinking about what he wanted to say.  
They were in the Room of Requirement, which to Harry's great surprise, still worked. It had obligingly turned into a nicely sized room with enough chairs for everyone; Harry, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on a couch together. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, George, Ginny, Kingsley, Professor McGonagall, Luna, and Neville were seated facing them, and Harry opened his eyes, highly conscious of the fact that they were all staring at him.  
Finally he spoke. "Well, I suppose this whole thing started out with the prophesy." There was a minute of stunned silence and then Mrs. Weasley tentatively asked , "Prophesy? But Albus told us that it broke when you lot took off to the Department of Mysteries."  
"Yes," said Harry slowly, "but the night that Sirius died, Dumbledore told me what it said. Or rather, showed me what it said."  
"What do you mean?" asked Mr. Weasley.  
"What I mean," said Harry, "is that Dumbledore was there when the prophesy was made." He then launched into the story about Sybil Trelawney asking for a job and Dumbledore witnessing the propesy and Snape listening at the door.  
Even Ron and Hermione's mouths were open by the time he had finished _that_ anecdote, for even they hadn't known that Snape was the one to relay the prophesy to Lord Voldemort.  
"And Dumbledore told you this?" said Bill incredulously, "I would never have imagined..." But he stopped short at the look on Harry's face, which had a jumble of anger and hate showing.  
"I'm never going to forgive Dumbledore for _keeping the information from me,_" Harry said. "Certain events had to happen first, like Sirius dying and me talking to Sybil Trelawney."  
There was an extremely strained silence which no one dared break, but then Harry said, "Anyway. Does anyone know what a Horcrux is?"  
McGonagall gasped and Kingsley sat up straight in his chair with a wild expression on his face, but everyone else looked confused.  
"I guess that the rest of you don't know, then?" Harry asked, and they all shook their heads, looking bewildered.  
"You mean to say," said Professor McGonagall in a shaky voice, "that You-Know-Who made a Horcrux?"  
"Yes," said Harry, but before he could get any further, Neville interrupted him.  
"Wait. Hold on. What exactly is a hor-...hor-...thingy?"  
"Horcrux," said Hermione.  
"Yes, that," said Neville.  
"Well," said Harry, "you split your soul, you see. And enclose the piece in an object. And if your body is killed, or dies, I suppose your consciousness lives on or whatever in that object."  
There were gasps and mutters from all around; Neville's face had turned the color of cold porridge and Mrs. Weasley looked as though she might be sick.  
"And that's what you three were doing?" said Ginny. "Looking for Voldemort's Horcrux? And that's why he was able to get his body back?"  
"Well, sort of," Harry said. He glanced at Ron and Hermione, and they both nodded encouragingly. "Umm... actually Voldemort made more than one Horcrux. He intentionally made six Horcruxes." He paused and looked around.  
There were renewed mutterings from all around. Kingsley looked scandalized and McGonagall was holding her hand up to her mouth as though she might be sick. The Weasleys were wearing mixed expressions of anger, shock, and illness. Luna, however, was staring off into space, and looked as if she hadn't taken a word in of what Harry had said.  
"So... that's what we've been doing this past year." Harry held his head in his hands, trying to hold off an upcoming headache. "Where did we go first?" he said, looking up. "Grimauld Place?"  
"Nah," said Ron. "A couple of Death Eaters tried to kill us on Tottenham Court Road, remember?"  
"Oh, right," said Harry, and with help from Ron and Hermione they recounted what had happened in the cafe on Tottenham Court Road, going to Number 12, Grimauld Place, realizing that R.A.B. was Sirius's brother, Kreacher's story, Kreacher capturing Mundungus Fletcher, and realizing that Umbridge had the locket. Harry paused, and then said, "We planned for about a month, and then we broke into the Ministry."  
There were gasps of disbelief from all around, and then Mr. Weasley said, "You broke...broke into the Ministry of Magic?"  
"Yup," said Ron. "Polyjuice Potion, you know? Harry here was Alfred Runcorn, I was Reg Cattermole, and Hermione was Mafalda Hopkirk."  
Harry laughed and said, "Mr. Weasley, do you remember threatening Runcorn in the lifts way back when?"  
"Yes..." said Mr. Weasley slowly, "but how would you know?"  
"I was impersonating Runcorn," said Harry.  
"So you three caused that huge ruckus that one day at the Ministry," breathed Mr. Weasley, his eyes bright.  
"That's right," said Hermione.  
"But, Harry," said Mr. Weasley, "What Runcorn said to me about being tracked, was that true?"  
"Yah," said Harry. "I was digging around in Umbridge's files."  
"But anyway," interrupted Hermione, "that's not important. We managed to get the locket, but while we were escaping, Yaxley grabbed hold of us as we Apparated and Grimauld Place was revealed to him. I _relashioed_ him and we Apparated to the Forest of Dean, but Ron got splinched."  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione continued to the events that followed. When they got to the part about Ron leaving, Harry glossed over it, and Ron gave him a grateful look. Hermione, however, pursed her lips and looked away, leaving it entirely to Harry to summarize what had happened in Goodrich's Hollow. Ron then told of how he saved Harry's life and stabbed the locket afterwards.  
When Harry reached the part about them being taken to Malfoy Manor, his voice shook and died, remembering Dobby . He looked over at Ron and Hermione. Hermione had her eyes closed and her face was screwed up as if she was in pain. Ron had an angry look on his face. Harry was sure that he was remembering Hermione's distant screams from the cellar.  
Harry blinked and gulped, trying to explain what had happened, but to his intense relief, Luna spoke up in the back.  
"They were taken to Malfoy Manor, with Griphook the Goblin and Dean Thomas."  
Everyone shifted to look at Luna, and then back at the trio. Most were wearing scandalized expressions. Professor McGonagall leaned forwards, and said in an almost awed voice, "But how – how did you escape? And how does Miss Lovegood know?"  
"Oh, I was there," said Luna in a dreamy voice. "They took me there because of the things that Daddy had been writing. Me and Mr. Ollivander were there."  
Though it hardly seemed possible, Professor McGonagall looked even more shocked.  
"Um, yes, well..." Harry's voice shook as he explained Hermione being tortured – he could feel Hermione shaking next to him. When he got to the part about Dobby returning to rescue them he stopped, and thankfully Ron stepped in and explained Dobby's last – and greatest – act.  
There were quite a few people other than Harry who wiped their eyes after Ron had finished.  
After that they explained the bank robbery, to roomful of amazed expressions and incredulous grins. Bill leaned back in his chair with a stunned look on his face, until he laughed and said, "Wow. I'm impressed. Nobody – well, I guess only one person has ever been able to rob Gringotts, and you three did it with all of the increased security. That is quite impressive."  
"All hell broke loose when that one got out," chuckled Neville. "Did you hear me when I said that Terry Boot got beat up by a Carrow after yelling about it at dinner? It was all over the _Prophet_, and there were a ton of rumors going around that You-Know-Who was seriously angry about it even though you guys broke into the Lestrange vault."  
"He was," said Harry. "Well, lucky for me that he was, I suppose." He went on to explain how he realized that the next Horcrux was at Hogwarts and how he Apparated into Hogsmeade, leaving out Aberforth Dumbledore's story. With help from Ron and Hermione they told about the battle from their point of view.  
They spoke of Snape's death and collecting his memories. Here, Harry stopped and looked around. His mouth was dry from talking so long. He stood up and retrieved the stone pensieve that had been in the Headmaster's office from the back of the room. Everyone looked at it and Harry said, "I kept Snape's memories in here. And I've also put mine in from what happened next, because I don't want to talk about it." He paused, and looked around, and said, "I _did_ try to sacrifice myself, you know."  
And one by one, they jumped into the pensieve.

Harry was dozing in a chair by the time they came out of the pensieve. Hermione, Fleur, Ginny, and Mrs. Weasley had wet faces , and the rest looked paler than usual.  
Mrs. Weasley came right over and engulfed Harry in a hug and cried, "Oh, Harry! I'm so proud of you! You were so brave, giving yourself up to You-Know-Who like that! But really, dear, never scare us like that again!" She let him go and Harry gave her a feeble smile in return.  
Then Kingsley stood up and said, "It really was incredible what you did – what the three of you did. Amazing, in fact. And Snape, incredible."  
"Thank you, Minister," said Hermione and Harry together.  
Kingsley laughed, even if it was a shaky one. "No need to go all formal with me. But we must talk about what you're going to reveal to the public. Especially after the article that was just in the _Prophet_. You might consider releasing the information about the Horcruxes."  
Harry started. He looked around and saw that Ron and Hermione were also wearing similar expressions of shock.  
"But, Kingsley," said Hermione tentatively, "don't you think that that's dangerous? I mean, Professor Dumbledore removed all the books about Horcruxes from the library, and for good reason too, I might add."  
"We can't just give people the information about how to become a new You-Know-Who!" said Ron.  
"Yah, Minister," said Harry. "I saw your face when you heard that Voldemort made a Horcrux, and you didn't know that he made a total of seven. I don't want anything like this ever to happen again."  
"All right, all right!" said Kingsley, holding up his hands and looking overwhelmed. "It was only a suggestion. We just need to give the public an excuse as to what you three were doing all of last year."  
"Maybe," said Professor McGonagall, who apparently had been listening, "you could tell everyone that you were hunting for objects that You-Know-Who had enchanted, enchanted in such a manner that they tethered You-Know-Who to life."  
"Hey, that's an idea!" Ron exclaimed. "Good one, Professor!"

"I'll think about it," said Harry.  
"I would also suggest a press conference, or maybe getting a biography written about you, to bring a stop to any rumors." Kingsley said. "But enough of that for now. We have made arrangements for Voldemort's body to be buried later this afternoon. I think all of you should be there."  
"Sorry, I can't," said Luna brightly, "Daddy's just gotten out of prison and I'm to meet him in an hour."


	4. Voldemort's Sendoff

**Chapter 4: Voldemort's Sendoff**

Harry knew that from the moment that he let go of the Portkey, he didn't want to be where he was. The group had arrived just outside the tiny shack that the Gaunts had once lived in. He vaguely wondered if Tom Riddle had arrived in the same place before he became framed Marvolo Riddle and became Lord Voldemort.

"Harry?" Harry jumped at the voice. It was Ginny. "Are you okay?" she asked gently.

Harry nodded jerkily. "Voldemort came here before the battle," he whispered softly. "His mother lived in that ruined shack. And he committed his first murders up in town…" Harry trailed off and looked at the shack uneasily. Everyone in the group behind him was twittering nervously, and the tension was as thick as butter.

It was just after breakfast. Harry, Ron, Hermione, all of the Weasleys, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley, and Neville had all taken a Portkey to the outskirts of Little Hangleton. Kingsley and Bill were carrying a tall, thin, wooden box that encased Voldemort's body.

"Let's go," Harry muttered. "The sooner we get this over with, the sooner I can get out of here." Even with the light and cheerful way he said the words, he remained so tense and skittish that it was impossible for everyone not to notice.

As the group walked, they gradually began to talk again. Harry, who was between Ron and Hermione, said, "I'm sort of thinking that I want someone to write an authorized book about me. I don't want the press to hound me with questions for the rest of my life."

"They still will," said Hermione reasonably. "But you're right; it will help a little with the publicity."

Harry nodded shakily and they continued to walk towards town and the graveyard in silence. Harry felt as if the dead silence was weighing down on him, pressing on his eardrums, hurting his head, and expanding on his nervousness, so he started talking again to distract himself.

"I thought I would also hire someone to write a true biography of Dumbledore, because all that Rita Skeeter wrote is rubbish."

"Half-truths with a bunch of speculation and lies," added Hermione furiously, and Harry and Ron nodded.

"And also one on Snape," said Harry. "I didn't like the greasy bastard, but he deserves to be recognized as a hero."

They had reached Little Hangleton. Harry's throat was dry with apprehension and he ended his chatting. The Riddle House was at the very end of Main Street, at the top of a hill. The graveyard was at the bottom of the hill, a little off of Main Street.

Harry couldn't help but shiver with foreboding as he looked at the Riddle House, regardless of the disrepair and unkemptness. The last time he had seen the house it had been silhouetted against a blackened sky, and he had been tied to a gravestone. He shivered again as memories of Cedric's death sprang from the back of his mind.

A hand caught his and gave it a quick squeeze, and Harry glanced over to see Ginny. He smiled at her, grateful for the distraction, but ended abruptly, because only a few minutes later they had arrived at the graveyard.

The party halted, and Kinsley led the way to the Riddle's' graves. Harry convinced himself to keep walking even though all he really wanted was to run as far away from the graveyard as he could. He did not notice Ginny casting him a concerned look.

It was obvious that Kingsley had been there before because he strolled confidently through the clustered gravestones to a pile of spades, which he began to hand out. "It would be a shame if the Muggles found out about magic the day after Lord Voldemort's death," Kinsley clarified.

Harry didn't grab his spade at first. He was looking at the father of Lord Voldemort, Tom Riddle Jr.'s, gravestone. He didn't want to be back here, no matter if Voldemort was dead and shriveled and lying in a wooden box. He turned around and stared over to the right, at the approximate spot of where he and Cedric Diggory had first arrived at the graveyard. The place where Cedric had been murdered.

"What's over there?" Ginny asked, coming over. She seemed to be genuinely curious, while also concerned for Harry.

"That's where Cedric Diggory died," explained Harry abruptly

Ginny froze. She gazed at Harry with wide eyes, her brain whirring. She-they were so stupid. Harry had witnessed Lord Voldemort's rebirth in this graveyard. Everyone who had heard the story knew that he'd been tied to Voldemort's father's gravestone…

Harry stomped over to where Kinsley was standing, snatched a spade, and said, "Where are we burying him?" Kingsley mutely pointed to a site that was marked off, next to Voldemort's father and grandparents.

Harry had just started to dig when Ginny came up to him and said softly, "I'm sorry, Harry, I didn't realize…" Her voice trembled with suppressed tears.

Harry suddenly felt guilty, and he responded quickly, "No, it's not your fault, you couldn't have known." He reached out and squeezed her hands, and the redhead smiled tremulously.

They dug in silence for a minute, and then Kingsley came up behind him and apologized, "I'm sorry I made you come, Harry, truly I am." He laughed in an embarrassed sort of way and said, "I'd forgotten that you'd witnessed Voldemort's return here, given recent events." Kingsley privately wondered if Harry had ever come to terms with Cedric Diggory's death.

"It's okay," said Harry. "I don't like to think about what happened. It's only coming here that's brought up bad memories." He stared at the gravestone of Voldemort's father again, pointed, and said, "That's where I was tied up."

There was a moment in which everyone stopped digging and looked at the gravestone and then at Harry, who was digging again. They had all heard his story before, but it was different here in the actual place where it had happened, where Voldemort had regained his body and had murdered Cedric Diggory and tried to kill Harry.

When no one joined him in digging again, Harry looked up to see everyone staring at him.

"What?" he demanded. The words came out harsher than he had meant them. The others glanced at each other uneasily.

"Harry," said Mrs. Weasley nervously, "you can go back to Hogwarts if you want… You don't have to prove anything…"

Harry would have been lying to himself to say that his heart hadn't leapt at the chance. But he suppressed the urge nonetheless. You're a Gryffindor, he thought. Voldemort is dead, don't be such a coward.

"I'll be fine," said Harry quickly, and his voice came out higher than usual

Everyone else exchanged glances and Mrs. Weasley looked like she was going to say something else, but Mr. Weasley put his hand on her arm and she stayed silent.

"Let's just finish this," said Harry, and everyone fell to digging with vigor.

In about ten minutes Kingsley deemed that the hole was deep enough, and he and Mr. Weasley lifted the box that Voldemort's body was in and dropped it into the hole. The box landed with a satisfying thud.

"He deserves no more send off than a rabid wolf," said Professor McGonagall with satisfaction, and Harry glanced at her in vague surprise, but after thinking about it he realized that Professor McGonagall had always been this way, as long as you knew where to look.

As the rest of the group shoveled the excess dirt into the grave, Harry wandered through the rest of the graveyard, trying not to think about Cedric Diggory and looking for a largish flat stone to mark the grave. When he at last found one he knelt down, covering it with his body so that Muggles wouldn't see, and used his wand to inscribe words on the stone.

_Tom Marvolo Riddle_  
_Lord Voldemort_  
_Love will always triumph_

The statement sounded cheesy in his mind, and Hermione would probably have been able to do better, but it seemed fitting to give Voldemort a sendoff that he would have hated.

Harry picked up the stone and carried it to Voldemort's grave, placing it at its head. Everyone bent to read the inscriptions and then looked at Harry, who was staring at the Riddle House again, haunted by the ghosts of his past.

"Harry?" wondered Kingsley nervously. "Umm... The Muggles are going to wonder about this Lord Voldemort thing... Couldn't we –"

"No," Harry said shortly. "He was always Lord Voldemort. Even in the orphanage. I don't care what the Muggles will think." He was feeling short tempered, something that had surely been brought on by telling the story of the past year and by being in the graveyard itself. He could tell that he wasn't going to be able to keep his composure for much longer.

"It's fitting," said Hermione quietly, "really fitting. And that statement is perfect in this case. Well done, Harry."

Harry said nothing, but turned on his heel and walked out of the graveyard – anything to stop the memories. He was barely keeping himself together. The others called for him to wait, but he did not stop. He didn't notice that he had broken into a sprint. On and on he went: past the Riddle House, out of the town, and to the Gaunt shack. There he paused, and looked around to see everyone else running wildly towards him, waving and shouting for him to stop.

The grief and guilt that Harry had held back for the whole day now struck him in full force. Visions filled Harry's mind, and he shook his head trying to ward them off. I had a piece of Voldemort in me, he thought. All of those times that I survived, and should have died...

A pair of hands grabbed him, and Harry realized that he had been kneeling on the ground, his face in his hands, trembling uncontrollably. He looked up to see Kingsley shaking his shoulders, with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley standing right behind him. All three had looks of concern on their faces. Everyone else was clustered behind them, yammering madly, which only made Harry's head spin.

"Harry, Harry, talk to me. You're going to be okay. You've just had a bit of a shock. It's all my fault – I shouldn't have made you come..." At that moment, Hermione gently pushed Harry out of the way, and bent down and gripped Harry's hands. Harry barely noticed.

"No," Harry said, his voice hoarse and grave. He blinked back tears and said, "Voldemort was inside of me. I was keeping him safe. He could've died sooner..." But Harry couldn't go on. He felt like someone was squeezing his chest and tears were streaming down his face.

"Oh, shush," said Mrs. Weasley, kneeling down and holding Harry's face between her hands. "It's not your fault, dear, there there. Now let's get ourselves back to Hogwarts and we'll get you a nice calming potion."

But all of the feelings that Harry was half ashamed of now burst forth. "I was shielding him –" gasped Harry.

"It's not your fault," Mrs. Weasley said again, firmly. "It's You-Know-Who's fault. And, if anyone, it's Dumbledore's fault. Oh – that man!" she said viciously. "Keeping all of that information from you!"

But Harry could not be comforted. He had been able to hide his guilt and grief from everyone before, but after seeing Voldemort's rebirth site and where Cedric had died up close, something in him had snapped. Faces started to flash through his eyes, just like before. Lily, James, Sirius, Cedric, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, Colin, Dobby, Snape...

At that moment, Harry had no thought for what might lay in his future.

But then somebody grabbed his hand and Harry could barely see that he was now touching the old book that had served as their portkey to bring them to the graveyard. Harry felt the familiar jerk behind his navel, and then everything was lost in a whirl of color and sound.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading! Sorry it took me so long to post; my beta had to stop because of health concerns. So many thanks to my two new betas, Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings and Magapple. This chapter would be much worse without their help. **


	5. Mrs Weasley

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. You've probably heard it too many times, so I will shut up, now.

A thousand thanks to my betas, Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings and Magapple. This chapter would be a lot worse with out them.

Chapter 5: Mrs. Weasley

The tale of how Harry Potter defeated the evil wizard You-Know-Who when he was barely a year old was a bedtime story that Molly Weasley told her children before they went to Hogwarts. The name of Harry Potter was just a famous name that had rid the world of a great evil. A name that five year old Ginny Weasley announced that she would marry.

Molly's way of thinking had changed drastically the morning a thin, black and messy haired boy with baggy clothes had asked for instructions to get onto platform nine and three-quarters. Molly had never expected to meet Harry Potter, much less had she expected for her youngest son to befriend the boy and help him save the world.

At first she and Arthur had been skeptical when receiving Ron's letters from school; telling them all about how the famous Harry Potter hung out with him, that they were now best friends. But the letters had continued throughout the school year, with more and more detail. A shocked Ron had written Molly and Arthur telling them that Harry hadn't known of his own deeds, that his aunt, uncle, and cousin had neglected him, and that he had only learned of his Wizarding heritage on his eleventh birthday. Later in the year, Ron wrote asking his parents if they would add Harry to the Weasley Christmas list, for Harry wasn't expecting any presents. Molly immediately started to knit Harry a jumper and sent that to him along with a box of homemade fudge.

Molly and Arthur had been astonished to receive a letter from Albus Dumbledore in the end of Ronald's first year at Hogwarts, informing them of Ron, Harry, and Hermione's actions regarding the Philosopher's Stone. The following year, Minerva McGonagall had sent them another letter, telling the sad business of Ginevra's death relating to the Chamber of Secrets. Molly and Arthur had hastened up to the school and heard the story in McGonagall's office, when Dumbledore had arrived a few minutes later. He had only been there for ten minutes, before Harry and Ron had shown up as well, bloody, slimy, and exhausted, but with Ginny.

It was then that Molly and Arthur Weasley started to regard Harry as a seventh son. Both of them were afraid for Harry when the threat of Sirius Black had loomed over the world, and also when he was entered into the Triwizard Tournament without his consent. Harry had come out of the maze a changed man, and Molly was not only terrified for Harry, but the rest of her family too, most of whom were involved in the Order. After the death of Albus Dumbledore, Molly had begun to despair that peace would never come, and that the war would kill everyone she loved.

It was in a great trepidation that she and Arthur had lived in the past year, worrying about Harry, Ron, and Hermione, about the mission that Dumbledore had sent them on, about her only daughter, who was in a school full of Death Eaters, and about the rest of her family, who was in constant danger, do to them being blood traitors.

The climax of the battle had been the worse part, for it was then that Molly was informed of Fred's death. Bill and Percy had carried him into the Great Hall with a stony faced George next to them, and her world had begun to crumble around her. An hour later, You-Know-Who had come up to the school with Hagrid carrying Harry's dead body.

But Harry had not been dead, and Molly worried that the trauma of him walking to his death alone was slowly tearing him apart. She had been shocked at his nonchalant expression when showing up at the Great Hall after collapsing, and his outward calmness when explaining his mission of the last year. It was obvious that Harry hadn't shown them everything there was to see in the Pensieve. The part of him walking to the forest was decidedly blurred, and all you could see was gray fog until he came up to You-Know-Who.

At the graveyard, Molly had been almost relieved to see Harry's panicked expression, but it almost immediately was replaced by worry when it became obvious that the stress was too much for Harry to handle, and he had fled the graveyard.

But she was determined to help him, and to reinstate a sense of normalcy for her whole family, and it seemed like Harry was going to become the first priority, do to what he had already endured and how it was affecting him.

…..

The gossip was flying when the Muggles in Little Hangleton discovered the new gravestone. Nobody had seen the funeral service, and nobody knew a lord, much less the Voldemort family. Some people thought that the new gravestone was some sort of hoax that the village boys had set up. Others thought that he was a descendent of some long forgotten royalty that had used to live in Little Hangleton. Nobody realized the connection to Tom Riddle Sr., Tom Riddle Jr., and Tom Riddle III, who was now lying under a gravestone labeled Lord Voldemort. Gradually, people forgot about it, and would boast to any traveler who asked that it was the town's "very own royalty."

...

They landed in the Entrance Hall. Harry was still shaking and was hardly aware of his surroundings, and he would have fallen if it had not been for the strong hands that were holding him upright.

"Quick, someone go get Madame Pomfrey," Harry heard someone say, and in the next moment a set of loud footsteps retreated.

"Be sure to get a calming potion, Ron!" Mrs. Weasley shrieked.

Harry stumbled and fell, and the hands that had been holding him upright caught him and slowly lowered him to the floor. After a while, the loud footsteps returned, and someone forced his mouth open and poured a potion down his throat.

The calming effect was immediate. But it also seemed as if there had been a sleeping potion mixed within the calming potion, because his eyes started to close unintentionally. The last thing he heard before he dropped off to sleep was Madame Pomfrey's voice.

"Alright, lets get him upstairs."

...

Harry was slowly aware of voices. They were muted, however, but slowly, as if a radio was being turned up, they grew louder.

"But I still don't understand why he freaked out like that." It was Ron.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald," said Hermione. "He was obviously thrown off by Voldemort's burial and seeing where Cedric Diggory died."

"But that hasn't made him faint before," said Ron insistently. "I mean, he's talked about it and everything." This time it was Kingsley who answered.

"I think it was him being a Horcrux."

"What?"

"I mean, think about it. How many people can willingly walk to their greatest enemy, and let him kill them without a fight? Accepting that they had to die, but surviving all the same? Knowing that you've been keeping a piece of the most evil wizard on earth safe inside of you? Looking back on it, I'm surprised that something like this didn't happen before he showed us those memories."

There was a silence, and then Ron said, "So the whole graveyard thing threw him off?"

"I would assume so." This was Professor McGonagall. "Did you see how nervous and jumpy he was at the graveyard?"

There was another silence, and then Ron said, "True."

"Not to mention the shock about Lupin, Tonks, and..." said Hermione. Harry heard a sob, and he assumed that it was Mrs. Weasley.

"How will we keep him from panicking like that again?" someone asked. Harry recognized Mr. Weasley's voice.

Kingsley sighed deeply, and then said, "Well, just be there for him, I guess. Remind him that you love him and that it's not his fault. But we might need to see about getting Harry some therapy."

Harry felt alarmed at the direction the conversation was taking, and he forced his heavy eyes open and said, "I don't want to be locked up in an Insane Asylum for forever."

The people seated around him chuckled. Looking around, Harry saw that it was only Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Kingsley, and McGonagall seated around him.

Madam Pomfrey was hovering in the background. Ginny looked very pale; Harry realized that he hadn't heard her participate in the conversation at all.

"Glad to see that you're feeling better, mate!" said Ron.

As Harry looked around, he realized that the only bed occupied in the Hospital Wing was his. "Why is it so empty?" he asked.

"Kingsley had everyone transferred to St. Mungo's," said Mrs. Weasley. She leaned forward and looked at Harry very carefully. "If you're feeling all right, the Ministry has arranged it so that you can stay with us in the Burrow. We can leave right away if you want."

Harry nodded and sat up carefully. Mrs. Weasley seemed to be unusually nervous and upset, and he thought that it looked as if she wanted to help, but was unsure of how to do that exactly.

"If you tell us where your stuff is we can get it for you," Mrs. Weasley said.

"I have it all, or Hermione has it," said Harry. Hermione nodded, and held up her beaded bag. "Okay, that's everything, lets go."

"Wonderful," said Kingsley, standing up. "Now that that's been decided, I have business to attend to. And Harry. Take it easy for a couple of days, okay?"

"I'll be fine!" said Harry hotly. "I just – just freaked out, that's all."

"If you are positive," said Kingsley slowly. "I expect that I'll see you quite soon. Good day." And with that he left the wing.

"You can use the fireplace in my office," said Professor McGonagall, as the rest of the party followed her. "Kingsley set up the floo for just this week while families come to collect the – the bodies..." Her relaxed expression faltered for a minute, but then she again adopted her customary stern look. "There is much work to be done before September the first, as well, so people need an easy way to come in and make repairs."

They had reached the stone gargoyle (which had been repaired) that guarded McGonagall's office, when Harry realized that several people were missing. "Mrs. Weasley, where are Bill and Charlie and the others?"

"They're at the Burrow, dear," said Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh," said Harry, and then he realized with a pang of regret that Fred's funeral would be held the next day.

Professor McGonagall stopped and surveyed the group as they reached the fireplace in her office, her eyes stopping and resting on Harry. As he met her gaze, her expression softened and she said, "Do be careful, Potter. We wouldn't want to lose you now of all times, after the real threat has been vanquished."

"Honestly!" said Harry. "I'm not about to go throw myself off of a roof or anything. I'll be fine!"

Professor McGonagall stared at him quizzically for a second, and then she nodded , and handed him a pinch of floo powder.

When Harry stepped out of the fireplace into the Burrow's kitchen, he immediately knew something was wrong.

Percy was sitting at the kitchen table, his face buried into his hands. Bill and Charlie were both on their feet, shouting, and Fleur was standing off to the side, looking tearful, but beautiful all the same.

Harry quickly stepped out of the way as the rest of the Weasleys and Hermione came in behind him.

"What could possibly be the matter now?" Mr. Weasley asked, as he dusted ash off of his patched, frayed robes.

"It's George," said Charlie quickly.

"What happened to George?" demanded Mr. Weasley. "Where is he?"

"That's the thing," said Percy, looking up, his face blotchy and swollen. "We don't know."


	6. Goodbye for the Last Time

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I write using her characters only for personal entertainment.

Chapter 6: Goodbye for the Last Time

"You mean he's disappeared?" screamed Mrs. Weasley. She quickly started run out of the kitchen and up the stairs, but Bill intercepted her, led her into a chair, and thrust a cup of tea into her hands.

Mr. Weasley cast a relieved glance in Bill's direction, and then said, "Well? What happened?"

"He could barely stand upright when we got home," said Charlie, "So me and Percy got him up into bed. We were all in the living room talking when we heard the kitchen door slam and we went to have a look. I thought it was probably you lot, but we saw George just before he Disapparated."

Mrs. Weasley let out an anguished scream and buried her face in her hands. Mr. Weasley came around to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We'll need to start looking for him straight away; he can't be thinking properly right now. Charlie, when did you say he left?"

"Only ten minutes ago," said Charlie.

Mr. Weasley sighed and said, "Have you checked the local mortuary?"

"Yes," said Bill, "but he wasn't there. That was the first place we thought of."

"Okay, everyone," said Mr. Weasley. "I want everybody to start looking while I send a message to Kingsley. Molly and Ginny, you stay here in case if he comes back." Everyone in the kitchen nodded and the rest of the Weasleys dispersed while Mrs. Weasley and Ginny looked on from the kitchen window. Harry Apparated to Hogsmeade as he had a hunch of where George might be.

Hogsmeade was full of people, most of whom were holding the Daily Prophet and gawking at the castle, which still looked to be in shambles. Harry kept his head down and wished that he had brought his invisibility cloak with him, for as soon as he set off, there were shouts of "That's Potter!" "Harry Potter!"

Harry was soon surrounded by people all shouting questions and camera flashes.

"The Daily Prophet, Mr. Potter, the Daily Prophet. How exactly did you defeat You-Know-Who?"

"Witch Weekly, can you tell us what you have been up to this past year?"

"Tell us, Potter, is it true that Miss Granger is your girlfriend?"

"How does it feel to be responsible for the deaths of the innocent in the final battle, Harry?"

The rest of the reporters immediately quieted as a strikingly familiar voice called out the last question, and Harry turned to see Rita Skeeter, crocodile handbag on her arm, Quick-Quotes Quill in her hand, and sequined glasses perched on her nose.

"I thought you weren't writing for the Prophet anymore," said Harry accusingly.

Rita flashed a beaming smile at Harry and said, "I'm writing freelance now, Harry dear."

"Of course," said Harry, and tried to push his way through the crowd, but Rita jumped in his way, forcing him to stop.

"Do answer the question, Harry," she said, smiling wickedly. "You can't hide forever, you know."

Harry stared at her, while the rest of the reporters waited for his answer with baited breath. Finally, Harry said, "You've got a lot of nerve, Rita, to try to interview me again. All those lies you published when I was competing in the Triwizard. And that book about Dumbledore? Yeah, your chances of getting me to sit down and talk to you are very slim."

"Oh, Harry," said Rita with a little laugh, "you just don't understand. Now why don't you – "

"No," said Harry. "You don't understand. If you try to interview me, or even publish anything about me, I will be informing the minister about some specific illegal activities that you've been doing."

Rita's face paled and she stared at Harry, lips pursed and eyes wide. The other reporters and bystanders watched Harry and Rita with fascination, until Rita finally turned around and hurried away; the rest of the crowd stepping back as she passed.

Harry was feeling decidedly uncomfortable as he turned back around to face the crowd. They were all still waiting for Harry to say something, and he cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Um..." he said, then cleared his throat again. He almost wished that the reporters would start shouting questions at him; he felt like his tongue had tied itself into knots.

But to his surprise, it turned out that he did not need to come up with something to say, for a girl who couldn't have been more than four years old had wriggled her way out of her mother's arms and ran up to Harry.

The child grabbed Harry around the legs and looked up at Harry, who didn't know who was more surprised: himself or the many reporters surrounding him. The girl's mother hurried to take her away, but Harry waved her off with a quick, "It's okay."

She looked up at him with wide, blue eyes, and he down at her with Lily's eyes, and then she said, "Is everything really better now?"

Harry's eyes burned, and he blinked. The reporters around him were eagerly watching the scene, and camera flashes were going off around him. "Yes," he said. "Everything's going to be okay now." And then he gently untangled the girl's arms around his legs, and walked through the crowd, which parted like Moses and the Red Sea, towards the Hogwarts gates.

Harry found George sitting by the statue of the one-eyed witch that led to Honeydukes. He was pale and red eyed, and didn't even look up as Harry sat beside him.

"Hey, George." George didn't answer, so Harry tried again. "I know how you feel."

What Harry did not expect was the sudden anger of George's. He turned around, looked Harry straight in the eye, and punched him in the face. Harry did not move, suspecting that George needed to get his anger out, much like Harry himself after Sirius had died.

When George spoke, his voice was quiet, but there was an unmistakable note of fury behind it: "Don't you dare tell me how I feel, Harry Potter. Everyone says it to me, and they're all wrong." George turned away, his chest heaving, and stared at the wall.

"You're right," said Harry simply. He realized that telling George how he felt had been a bad move; Harry himself had hated Dumbledore for saying the same thing after Sirius died. George looked back at him surprised. "I don't know how it feels to have a twin die, but I do know how it feels to have someone close to you die."

"It's all your fault anyway," muttered George, and he turned to Harry again. "You saved Ron, and Ginny, and even Mum, but you didn't save Fred! How could you?" By the end of this George was shouting.

"I'm sorry, George," whispered Harry, but George punched Harry in the face again. Harry winced, but did nothing. "George, have you ever considered that I had no say in all of this? He killed my family too. Remus, my parents, Sirius, Dumbledore..." George did not respond, and Harry sighed. "Look, George. You can't let it get to you. I know I sound like a hypocrite with the way I reacted after Cedric and Sirius died, but still. Of course continue to remember Fred, but don't let your grief swallow you up. It'll consume you. And Fred wouldn't have wanted you to stop living once he had died, would he?"

"Don't pretend that you knew Fred as well as I did," snarled George.

"I'm not pretending," said Harry. "You are though. Pretending that he would have wanted the world to stop turning just because he's gone." Those were the first words that seemed to actually reason with George, and he looked at Harry with astonishment, before he completely broke down into tears. Harry embraced him and they stayed like that for a while, until Harry shifted and said, "We should go to the Burrow. Your family is really worried."

George nodded and they stood up. Harry quickly pulled out his wand and cast his Patronus, and said to George's inquiring look, "Just to let everyone know where you are and that you're going home."

George kept giving Harry shifty looks as they walked through the halls and out onto the grounds, until he finally said, "Sorry for that. You know, punching you."

He was surprised when Harry chuckled and said, "I understand why you did it, even if my face hurts now. I destroyed Dumbledore's office the night Sirius died." When George looked amazed Harry chuckled again and said, "I figured punching an old man wouldn't make me look good."

George let out a weak laugh.

They Apparated right outside of the castle grounds; Harry didn't want another run-in in the media. The Weasleys were waiting anxiously in the front yard of the Burrow. As soon as Harry let go of George's arm and reoriented himself, Mrs. Weasley ran to George and embraced him, sobbing onto his shoulder. He patted her back awkwardly, and said, "Sorry, Mum." The two of them went inside together and the rest of the family turned to Harry.

"What happened to you?" asked Ron.

"I let George take out some of his anger on me," said Harry.

Ron chortled and said, "It looks like you've been run over by a pack of elephants."

"Ron!" scolded Hermione.

"It's all right," said Harry. "I'll get Mrs. Weasley to put me right."

"Where was he?" Mr. Weasley asked as the group made their way into the kitchen. George had gone up to bed.

"At Hogwarts," said Harry. "We must've just missed him when we left."

Mr. Weasley nodded sadly and said, "Unfortunately, I don't think that tomorrow is going to be much better for him. Or any of us, for that matter."

That night Harry went to bed reflecting of Mr. Weasley's change in character: Usually he was an eccentric, Muggle-loving, family man, but faced with crisis, a sterner side came out of him and took charge.

…...

The next morning was a somber one. Everyone was dressed in black dress robes, and even with breakfast before them, nobody looked in the mood to eat. Fred's funeral was to be held at midday in the graveyard in Ottery St. Catchpole. All of the arrangements had already been made by the local mortuary where Fred's body was being kept.

At half past eleven, the Weasley family, Harry, and Hermione made their way to the cemetery. A crowd had already gathered, including Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, Professor McGonagall, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Neville Longbottom and his grandmother, and Lee Jordan. Harry's old Quidditch team made their way over to George and hugged him.

After a while of milling around and talking, the group made their way to their seats while Kingsley made his way up to the stand. "We are here to honor Fred Weasley and celebrate his life on this mournful day," he said. He went on to talk about Fred's many accomplishments, his and George's joke shop, some of the pranks and jokes he had pulled. There was an equal amount of laughter and tears in the crowd, as far as Harry could see. Kingsley told the gathering about Fred's sacrifice in the name of good, and how he had died trying to vanquish evil. When he finished, Bill got up to speak, and he told of Fred's funnier moments, how he drove his mother crazy, his many pranks and jokes, and finally finished with a simple, yet true sentence. "Fred loved to laugh. Every time that anyone laughs, they are honoring the memory of Fred. He will never be forgotten."

George's face was like a stone the whole time Bill talked, and when he stood up to speak he was firm and resolute. "Fred knew what he was fighting for. We both did," he began. He obviously gulped and his knuckles whitened as he gripped the podium that he stood before. "As a friend reminded me recently, Fred wouldn't have wanted the world to stop turning just because he's gone."

George glanced at Harry, who nodded at him sadly.

"I love Fred - I always will - and it feels like I've lost my second half. But he died so we would have a world that was worth laughing in, so I think we should honor that sacrifice." George smiled tremulously, and a lone tear slipped down his cheek. "Goodbye, Fred," he whispered.

**Chapter 7, Gringotts, is under construction. Please review. It causes swifter updates! **


	7. Gringotts

I don't own Harry Potter in any shape, way, or form. I just play with it.

Sorry for the wait, folks. Hope you like it! Please review. Many thanks to Magapple for doing the beta work.

Chapter 7: Gringotts

"We're going to need to go to Diagon Alley soon," Mrs. Weasley said at breakfast, Harry couldn't help but agree with her. As he had dressed that morning he had noticed that his clothes were particularly threadbare, and he also needed to visit Gringotts. However, a startling thought occurred to him.

"Do you think they'll even let us into Gringotts after the whole dragon incident?"

"Dunno, mate," said Ron, sniggering. " I don't think the whole 'break into Gringotts, steal some treasure, borrow a dragon, and destroy the place' made the goblins too happy."

"It's no laughing matter," said Mrs. Weasley sternly as she tipped a bunch of scrambled eggs onto Harry's plate. He was sitting at the kitchen table with Ron, Hermione, Charlie, and Percy.

"Did you see yesterday's Prophet, Harry?" Mrs. Weasley asked, changing the subject. When he shook his head, Mrs. Weasley handed it to him, an unreadable expression on her face.

Harry was front page news. There was a picture of him with the little girl from the previous day, and the story went on to tell of Harry's run in with Rita Skeeter, finishing with Harry's statement about everything going back to normal.

"You had a run in with Rita Skeeter and forgot to tell us?" said Ron incredulously.

"I'd forgotten," said Harry honestly. "George, remember?"

"Oh yeah," said Ron, while everyone else nodded with comprehension.

"I'm never going to be able to show my face in public again," Harry groaned. "Not if I get surrounded by paparazzi every time I go out." The rest of the people in the kitchen other than Hermione looked confused, so Harry explained. "Paparazzi are the Muggle name for the press who follow famous people around."

Mrs. Weasley's expression cleared, and then said, "Oh, nonsense. People just need to get used to you being out in public. It'll die down after a while."

"I'm still taking my invisibility cloak to Diagon Alley," said Harry. Mrs. Weasley didn't look too surprised.

So after lunch Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny lined up around the fireplace and flooed into The Leaky Cauldron, which was playing host to many more wizards then the last time Harry had been there: the day of their break-in of Gringotts. Several copies of The Daily Prophet were lying around on the gleaming tables and stools, and everyone appeared to be gossiping about Voldemort's death.

"The Prophet says he's gone, so he must be gone!" one wizard protested loudly.

"Well, Jim," said another man, "Since when did The Prophet start publishing the truth? I don't think anyone really thought that Potter was the one to kill Dumbledore, did they?"

"You-Know-Who'd probably kill whoever printed that article about him being dead, so he obviously is dead," said the first wizard stubbornly.

The listeners surrounding the two arguers stirred, and one man said, "Good point."

Another wizard spoke up. "You lot are all idiots if you are trying to argue that You-Know-Who is or isn't gone. Potter wouldn't be showing his face in public if he was still alive, there wouldn't be all of this 'Ministry Makeover' stuff that people are gossiping about, and Death Eaters would still be wandering the streets without a care in the world. I say get your heads out of your arses and accept the truth instead of arguing for the sake of arguing." The crowd murmured as they thought through the man's comments.

Harry, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasleys made their way into the back room without causing Harry to be pushed into the center of attention again. Harry was immensely grateful that the people occupying the pub were too ensconced in their argument to notice the new arrivals. He swung his invisibility cloak over himself as Mr. Weasley tapped the brick that led into Diagon Alley.

Diagon Alley had also been transformed. Several shops were still boarded up, however many more had their windows scrubbed and signs newly painted. The alley had retained the cheerful look that Harry associated with before the war. It was crowded again, and a greater amount of people were also discussing and celebrating Voldemort's demise. The presence of Ron and Hermione raised eyebrows, as they were now nearly as famous as Harry, but they didn't attract a mob as Harry did.

The group made their way towards Gringotts and Harry took his cloak off as they walked up the stone steps; this time he wanted to be recognizable. Sure enough, all of the goblins glared as they caught sight of Harry, Ron, and Hermione, and two goblins hurried towards them before they could take another step inside of the bank.

"If you would follow us please, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr. Potter."

"We'll meet you three just outside," said Mrs. Weasley, and Harry nodded to show that he had heard.

The two goblins led them out of the main hallway into another, smaller room with a table and a set of chairs around it. Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat down, Harry feeling slightly nervous as he met the goblin's stern gaze.

"Approximately a week ago, you, Harry James Potter, you, Hermione Jean Granger, and you, Ronald Bilius Weasley broke into Gringotts bank," said the first goblin. "If this were a usual case you would be tried by the Wizengemot, found guilty, which you undoubtedly are, and then would be Azkaban's newest prisoners." He laughed a malicious laugh and the other goblin joined in. Harry, Ron, and Hermione looked at each other nervously. The two goblins stopped laughing abruptly and this time the second goblin spoke.

"However, the Minister for Magic himself spoke to us yesterday, and we are aware of the reasons of which you acted upon. Therefore, we will not be pressing charges." The trio exchanged grins before the goblin held up one long, thin finger and spoke again. "This does not diminish the fact that you three did break into Gringotts bank. If you continue to wish to do business with us you will pay for the damage you caused and make a statement to the press that states the only reason you broke into the bank was to steal a dark object that was essential to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's downfall. Is that clear?"

Harry and Hermione nodded, but Ron blurted, "How much money will we have to pay?"

"Twenty thousand galleons," said the first goblin.

"Bloody hell," exclaimed Ron. "That's not even a year's worth of salary for people high up in the Ministry!"

"Take it from my account," said Harry quickly.

The first goblin started to nod, and then he said, "Which account, Mr. Potter?"

"What do you mean, 'which account'?" said Harry.

The goblin stared at Harry for a moment, and then looked at Ron and Hermione. "Our business with you is done, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley. Bangook, show them out."

"I'll meet you at the Burrow," said Harry. "I have a feeling that this is going to take a while." Ron and Hermione nodded as they followed the second goblin to the door, although both of their eyes were bright with curiosity. Harry turned back to the first goblin, whose name he learned was Ailstook. "What do you mean, 'which account'?" he said again.

"As you are no doubt aware of," said Ailstook, "Sirius Black left all of his possessions to you, which means that you have inherited the Black family vault. The account that you have been using for the past ten years or so is the account your parents set up for you if they should die. On your seventeenth birthday, you were to inherit the Potter family vault. However, due to the circumstances of the past year, this never happened. None the less, you, Mr. Potter, are in the possession of three vaults: The Black family vault, the Potter family vault, and the trust vault that your parents set up for you if they were to die."

Harry nodded slowly, trying to process all that had been said. "Can I see the Black family vault and the Potter family vault, and then tell you from which one to take the money for the damage from?" he finally asked.

"Of course, Mr. Potter. If you will follow me."

Harry got up and followed Ailstook to a narrow stone passageway lit with flickering torches.

"Which vault first?" asked the goblin.

"Um, the Black family vault, I guess," said Harry, caught by surprise.

They climbed into a rickety cart which immediately set off as Ailstook sat down. The cart twisted and turned, going deeper as every second passed. The deeper they went, the more damage Harry could see from the dragon that they had escaped on. Harry realized with sickening reality that the Black family vault was very near the Lestrange vault.

And indeed it was. The Black family vault was only a couple of meters away from the Lestrange vault.

There were several goblins that were fixing more damage from the dragon, and as Harry stepped out of the cart they gave him the same, cool, patronizing gaze as the goblins in the entryway of Gringotts.

Ailstook stepped up to the stone door concealed Sirius's vault and stroked it with his fingertips. It melted, revealing a mound of treasure behind it. Harry couldn't keep his mouth shut. Though most of the vault was taken up by coins, a substantial amount contained suits of armor, paintings, a rusty sword, and even furniture.

Harry turned to Ailstook, who didn't look impressed in the slightest. "Take the money from here," Harry said.

Ailstook nodded, snapped his fingers, and said, "It is done." Harry couldn't notice a difference in the amount of gold in the vault.

He shook his head in disbelief, and turned to Ailstook. "Can I get an inventory of what's in here?"

The goblin nodded, and said, "We will send you an owl within the next week."

Harry climbed back into the cart and barely noticed as it started to move and pick up speed. He was feeling rather lightheaded; Sirius's family had had much more influence and money than Harry had previously realized. But, he reflected, they were a pure blood family that could be traced back for generations.

Harry was lost in thought throughout the whole cart ride, and it was only until Ailstook said, "The Potter family vault, Mr. Potter," that he realized that the cart had stopped moving. Harry climbed out of the cart again and stood in front of another stone door, not really knowing what to expect.

Even the shock about what had been inside of the Black family vault could not have prepared Harry for what was inside of the Potter family vault. Mounds of treasure were piled into the spacious cavern. Suits of armor were leaning against the walls, sparkling dimly in the torchlight. Portraits were casually lying over the treasure, and a set of chairs were set around what looked to be an antique table, which looked as if somebody could almost sit there and have a tea party.

Harry was starting to feel weak-kneed, so he quickly sat down. He turned around to look again at Ailstook, who was at the door with an impassive expression. "H – how?" he asked weakly.

Ailstook turned to look at him, still sporting a blank face. His words were smooth and practiced, it sounded as if he was reading from a textbook. "The Potter family has been an influential and important part of the wizarding society for many years, Mr. Potter. Your father, James Potter, only inherited this legacy, and continued to add to it with his wife, Lily Evans Potter. Now you, in your turn, have inherited it as well."

Harry could only nod in stunned silence as he took in the goblin's words. His eyes raked the vault, and then he turned back to Ailstook. "Can you wait outside for me for a couple of minutes?" Ailstook nodded wordlessly and went out the stone entryway.

Harry stood up and surveyed the cavern, until he made his way over to a couple of boxes that were in front of some of the treasure and opened one of them. Lying on top of various items inside the box were two letters, each addressed to Harry, in two different sets of handwriting.

Harry paused before he reached over and picked them up, holding them as if they were priceless artifacts. But to him, a letter from his dead parents was a priceless object.

Gingerly, being careful not to rip the parchment, he opened the first letter, the one with the messy handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you are not reading this letter, for it will mean that I am dead and that you inherited this vault because the goblins decided it was high time that they showed it to you. I can only assume that the prophecy did come true, and hope that you succeeded in killing Voldemort. Congratulations._

_This is my family's money, Harry, so use it well. I must say that I was surprised as you must be when my parents, your grandparents, showed me this vault on my seventeenth birthday. I wouldn't be shocked if you fainted, actually, but don't tell your mum that I said that. She doesn't know, and doesn't need to._

_Now to business. In these boxes we have placed prized possessions that belonged to both your mother and me. Among other things is your mum's engagement ring and some letters that the Marauders and I exchanged during our years at Hogwarts. There should also be my invisibility cloak in here, but Dumbledore has it at the moment, so you might have to go ask him for it. _

_Remember, Harry, that your mum and I love you. Stay strong, and live a long and happy life._

_Love, Dad._

Harry looked up and was startled to find that his face was wet with tears, and he wiped his eyes on his sleeve. Then he looked over at the second letter, and just as carefully as the second, opened that one too.

_Dear Harry,_

_Don't listen to anything that your dad tells you. Hopefully, you will know by your own experience that he is a joker. If not, there is no easy way to break this to you, but your Dad and I are dead. It is difficult to write these words, but I must come to the conclusion that you have come to terms with this news for years. But I am rambling._

_Some of my mother's jewels are in these boxes, and I want you to give them to a very special girl who I hope will one day enter your life. Other than letters and jewels, there are photos in these boxes, and I hope that you will enjoy them and find a way to get to know your dad and I through the pictures._

_Remember, I love you and I wish you good luck in the rest of your life._

_Lots of love, Mum_

* * *

I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please please please review. Chapter 8, Padfoot, is under construction.


	8. Padfoot

**Here is Chapter 8. Sorry for the long wait. My beta has been sick, and so have I. I have this weird cough that I can't shake. Many thanks to Magapple for her efforts. **

**Chapter 8: Padfoot**

How long he sat there, holding his parent's letters deep under the surface of London, Harry did not know. He felt bewildered, overwhelmed. For years Harry had dreamed of having some piece of physical contact of his parents with him, something that he could actually touch, and now it was all thrust upon him in the same day. He had the photo album that Hagrid had given him, but these were items that his parents had actually held, had touched. He didn't know what to think.

Finally Harry stood up and carefully tucked his parent's letters back into the box where he had found them, and then turned to the pile of gold and swept several hundred galleons into his money bag. With a flick of his wand the three boxes were floating in the air, and he stared at them confused, for the magic had never come so easily to him before. Then he shrugged his shoulders and left the vault, and he and Ailstook made the long journey to the surface.

Harry walked blindly out of Gringotts, and swung the invisibility cloak over himself as he went. After a while, Harry shook himself and started to walk towards Madame Malkins; he needed to finish the errands that he had first come to Diagon Alley for.

Harry entered the shop only to find a wand pointing directly in his face. "Who's there? Show yourself!" he heard a nervous voice command, and with a start he realized that he was still invisible.

"Sorry, Madam Malkin," he said after he pulled off his cloak. "I'm trying to avoid the crowds."

"Mr. Potter!" Madam Malkin said with a hand over her heart. "Good gracious, I thought it was a rogue Death Eater. I am so sorry."

"That's quite all right," said Harry. "It's my fault, I should have known that people would still be nervous."

In short order, Harry had bought six pairs of robes, including a pair of dress robes, and a couple pairs of just plain black robes. Madam Malkin bowed him out of her shop, beaming.

Harry was walking towards a semi-deserted part of the alley so he could Apparate back to the Burrow, when a huge black dog barreled out of the Magical Menagerie, straight into Harry, causing him to fall over and the invisibility cloak to slide off of him. Before he knew what was happening, the dog was standing on Harry's chest, looking down at him and panting happily. Harry felt as if he'd received and electrical shock. The dog was startlingly similar to Sirius's Animagus form.

"Bad dog! Bad dog!" A woman in her forties had run out of the shop and dragged the dog off of Harry, allowing him to stand up. "I am so sorry, sir, you see, we just got him today and – " she broke off abruptly and stared at Harry. "You're Harry Potter." It wasn't a question.

"Yes I am," said Harry. The woman continued to look at him in astonishment. Harry sighed uncomfortably. The silence was becoming awkward, so Harry said, "So, you said that you had just gotten him today?"

"Oh, yes, sir," said the woman breathlessly. "We haven't had time to name him yet, but he's already become a right nuisance."

Harry looked at the dog who looked uncannily like Snuffles, and the dog stared straight back at him, into his eyes. Harry almost felt as if his soul had been probed. He felt his heart melt and grinned at the dog. "How much?" he asked.

"Excuse me, sir?" the woman asked incredulously.

"Enough with the 'sir' thing, just call me Harry," said Harry impatiently.

"Okay sir, um, Harry," said the woman slowly.

"How much?" Harry said again.

The woman quickly recited the price, goggling all the while at Harry.

This could get complicated, Harry thought. "I'll take him," he said.

"Are you sure?" the woman asked, still looking at Harry in awe.

"Of course I'm sure!" Harry snapped. This was really beginning to annoy him. He quickly got out his money bag and payed the woman, as well as for some dog food and a leash and collar. The dog followed him around the whole time as he walked around the store, so with a second thought, he put the leash back. After a quick "Thank you," to the still awestruck woman who had been helping him, he walked outside, and grabbed the dog by a collar, and spun on the spot and Apperated.

….

He was on the front steps of Number 12 Grimauld Place. He wasn't really sure what had possessed him to come here, but as he thought about it, he couldn't really live at the Burrow for the rest of his life. And now that he had the money, and because he already owned the house, he might as well refurbish the place.

He cautiously entered the doorway, after flicking his wand at the knob. As he entered the front door, Mad-Eye Moody's voice echoed throughout the hallway,

"Severus Snape?"

The dust figure impersonating Dumbledore rose up from the carpet, and after Harry's tongue had unfurled itself from the roof of his mouth, he pulled out his wand. He thought for a minute, but nothing brilliant came to mind so he simply waved it. The figure disappeared, and Harry stared at the room, stunned. His magic seemed so much more powerful even since Voldemort had been killed. He knew without needing to check that the curse that Mad-Eye had set up was gone.

Struck by a desire to test out his abilities, Harry thought, Expecto Patronum, and the silver stag leaped out of his wand and cantered around the room until it dissipated into nothingness. Harry laughed aloud with delight. He didn't know why his magic came to him easier than before, but as he walked deeper into Grimmauld Place, he cleared his mind of thoughts about his magic; he would ask Hermione later.

If someone had said that Harry was surprised it would have been an understatement. He had just discovered something amazing. He could not only do nonverbal spells like he had been doing them his entire life, but he could also do spells that he had never learned the incantation for.

"Wicked…" Harry breathed.

Before he could take another step into the house, however, there was a CRACK and Kreacher appeared before him. "Master has accepted Number 12 Grimmauld Place as his home?" he croaked hopefully, and looked at Harry with a quizzical expression on his face.

Harry couldn't help but grin, and he knelt down and said, "I hope to someday live here. But I'd like to clean it up, and perhaps to get rid of some of the things here?" He hoped that Kreacher wouldn't throw a fit and resort back to what he had been before Harry had given him Regulus's locket; hoarding old Black family belongings.

But Kreacher did not throw a fit, he rather beamed at Harry and said, "Of course, Master Harry, and how may Kreacher help?"

Harry considered Kreacher's offer for a minute, then said, "Is there anyway to remove Sirius's mother's portrait?"

Before Kreacher could answer, the dog that Harry had bought barked loudly. It seemed as if Harry hadn't been paying him enough attention. At the noise, the curtains shielding Mrs. Black from view banged open, and Mrs. Black's wails commenced to fill the house. Harry looked up to the ceiling in consternation, then absentmindedly bent down and patted the dog on the head, who sat down, apparently satisfied. Then Harry pointed his wand at Mrs. Black's portrait, and the curtains slammed shut with a bang. "See what I mean, Kreacher?" Harry asked rolling his eyes.

"Yes, Master Harry," said Kreacher obediently.

"I'll go get supplies, and we can start tomorrow," said Harry. "In the meantime, why don't you return to Hogwarts. I'll call you once we start, promise."

Kreacher said again, "Yes, Master Harry," and disappeared with another loud CRACK.

Harry shook his head and smiled, and then paced the room, thinking. He would need to recast the Fidelius charm, as currently more than a dozen people were it's Secret Keeper, and a new confidence came over him and he lifted it and flicked it. He then recast the charm, causing Harry to be the sole secret keeper of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. Harry was really starting to enjoy his newfound magical abilities.

Harry grinned to himself, and then leaned down to inspect his dog as he gave another loud bark. I guess you'll probably need a name, Harry thought to himself, and in another second he had come up with the perfect name. "Come on, Padfoot," and the dog followed obediently behind him, wagging his tail. Once they were on the front stoop, Harry grabbed Padfoot by the collar, and spun on the spot.

…...

Harry knocked loudly on the kitchen door of the Burrow after giving Padfoot strict instructions to "stay here". It was opened at once by Mrs. Weasley, who said, "Harry dear!" and ushered him inside. The kitchen was empty but Mrs. Weasley said, "They're all in the sitting room dear. We were waiting for you."

Harry walked into the next room and was met by the entire family who all gave him enthusiastic greetings. "What happened?" asked Ron. "You were gone for hours! We've already had dinner."

It was only then that Harry noticed how late it had gotten, indeed the sky was dark. "Sorry," he said. "Took longer than I thought. And I got a dog, and went to see Grimmauld Place."

"You got a dog?" said Ron incredulously, in the same moment that Hermione said,

"Oh, Harry, you shouldn't have! You know that Grimmauld Place could have been covered in curses."

Harry sank into an armchair and set down his numerous purchases and boxes from Gringotts and rubbed his eyes; it had been a long and trying day. "Yes, I got a dog," he said tiredly. "He's out back if you want to see him. I couldn't help myself; he sort of ran me over just as I was leaving Diagon Alley, and besides, he looks exactly like what Sirius's Animagus form looked like."

Ron just burst out into a peel of laughter and shook his head. "What'd you name him?" he finally choked out.

"Padfoot," said Harry. Then he turned to Hermione, who was looking at Ron with a concerned look on her face. "Grimmauld Place was perfectly all right, Hermione, there's no need to worry. There hadn't been anything set up, nothing at all."

"Really?" said Hermione, and Harry nodded.

"I also got rid of that curse that Mad-Eye set up for Snape, and recast the Fidelius charm. Everyone, my house is at Number 12 Grimmauld Place, London."

"How did you do that magic?" asked Hermione disbelievingly.

"I wanted to ask you about that anyway. I just sort of waved my wand, and it happened. I knew what to do, so I tried it, and it worked." Hermione stared at him with an open mouth. "Hermione, ever since I killed Voldemort, I've been able to do everything non-verbally, and if I don't know a certain incantation, I can still do what I want to do. Do you know why?"

But Hermione only stared at him, along with everyone else in the room.

"I'll take that as a no," said Harry and shook his head. But he needn't have worried, for Hermione soon regained her voice.

"It's rare, but not unheard of. The last person who had that ability that I've read of is Merlin himself. Not even Dumbledore could..."

"But why now?" Harry pressed. "Why only after Voldemort died?"

Hermione looked to be lost in thought, but after a while she looked up. "Harry, I can't think of anything else but the reason that you were a Horcrux–"

Harry stiffened and looked away.

"Please, Harry, nobody blames you. Just hear me out. I think that Voldemort's soul was affecting your magical abilities."

"But I've been able to cast spells!" interjected Harry.

"I know, Harry, but because of the piece of his soul that was inside you, it didn't allow you to develop your full potential! Now that it's gone, your magical ability is able to expand and now you are able to reach your full potential. You've really been pushing yourself in this past year, so your magical capability has grown nonetheless, but now it can expand across uncharted territory, if you will."

Much as he hated to admit it, Harry realized that Hermione was probably right, and he gave a grudging nod. But then, he admitted, the only thing he didn't like was the fact that he had been a Horcrux.

The rest of the Weasleys' were still staring at Harry with open mouths and surprised expressions, until Charlie finally cleared his throat and said, "So, do you think you could give us a demonstration then, Harry?"

Harry nodded self-consciously and took out his wand, again casting the non-verbal Patronus.

It was a while before anyone regained the ability to talk.

Harry was starting to feel really uncomfortable now. But then a startling thought occurred to him. "Hermione, if I hadn't been a Horcrux, would I still be this powerful?"

Hermione shook her head. "I don't think so. The strain, emotionally and physically of these past seven years has really caused your magic to grow out of proportion, but we haven't been able to see it until now because of the piece of Voldemort's soul that was inside of you."

Harry's hand flew unconsciously to the scar on his forehead as he thought about this. "I'm going to renovate Grimmauld Place," he said, for lack of anything better to say.

"But why would you need to do that, dear?" said Mrs. Weasley. "You know that you have home with us, always. You don't need to move out!"

Harry sighed. It seemed as if he had struck the wrong chord. "I'm sorry," he said softly. "But Mrs. Weasley, I can't live here forever. I know that I'm welcome, but I just thought that I'd keep my options open, for, um, later." He met her eyes nervously.

"Oh, Harry, dear, I think it's high time that you started to call me and Arthur by our names! Don't you think so, Arthur dear?" she said, turning to look at Mr. Weasley, who was sitting in an armchair with a vacant expression.

"Yes, sweetheart, whatever you say," he said dreamily, and Mrs. Weasley huffed impatiently.

"Of course you are going to be moving out, you're of age!" cried Mrs. Weasley, before she burst into tears and started to sob.

Mr. Weasley immediately cleared his face of the vacant expression and crossed the room to embrace his wife, who sobbed into his shoulder. He stroked her hair, and she choked out, "All of our children, Arthur! Charlie, and B-bill, and now Ha-harry...Who's n-next? G-ginny and then Ron... All g-gone..."

"Now, now, Molly, you knew that this would happen one day." He continued to soothe her as Harry sat there stunned. There had been one moment before his fifth year when Mrs. Weasley had said that Harry was as good as her son, and her last statement had also come close. He was overwhelmed, one day he had thought that he hadn't had a family, and now here was Mrs. Weasley crying because he wasn't going to live at the Burrow forever.

He wondered when he would get used to the idea of being loved unconditionally.

**Please review. When I was just reading, I used to get very annoyed when authors would beg their readers to review, but now I get it. It is nice to see our work being read and hopefully appreciated. **


	9. Gawain Robards

Here is Chapter 9! I hope you enjoy it. Many thanks to Magapple for her efforts.

As usual, Harry Potter is JK Rowling's. I just play in her sandbox.

Chapter 9: Gawain Robards

* * *

That night was the first time Harry had dreamed since the battle. _He was running through a forest. Someone was following him, about to catch him. Faster and faster Harry ran, but his follower just increased his speed as Harry did. Harry turned to look back, and tripped. His follower had caught him. Harry glimpsed his attacker's face: His eyes were red and looked uncannily like a snake's. His face was as pale as a ghost. He grinned triumphantly, and laughed a high pitched, cold laugh–_

With a start Harry woke up, sweating and panting, and looked around frantically. Gradually his breathing slowed and he lay down again. He had been stupid to think that a couple of nights nightmare free meant that he had rid himself of the dreams for good. After a while it became clear to him that he wasn't going to fall asleep again, so he got up, grabbed his cloak, and tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake a snoring Ron.

The sun had barely risen by the time Harry made his way out of the Burrow's kitchen door and towards Padfoot, who was eagerly awaiting him with his tail wagging furiously. Harry dug his wand out of his pocket and conjured a red rubber ball and threw it, and Padfoot bounded out after it. It felt good to engage in such a simple activity, allowing Harry's brain to keep from mulling over the battle.

He had been out there for about an hour when the screen door slammed. Harry looked around and saw Ginny walking towards him, fully dressed and carrying a cup of tea. She stopped when she saw Harry, but then continued on and sat down between him and Padfoot, who was panting with his tongue hanging out.

"Hey," she said quietly.

"Hey," said Harry, just as quietly. He turned to look at her, and inhaled the flowery perfume that he loved. She was smiling slightly and watching Padfoot as he panted in the grass beside her.

"He's cute," she said. "What did you name him?"

"Padfoot," said Harry. "'Cause he looks like Sirius did in his Animagus form– "

"I know," said Ginny, striking Harry silent. She sighed, and patted Padfoot absentmindedly.

"Why are you out here so early?" Harry asked, cursing himself and his awkwardness.

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged. "You?"

"Same," said Harry.

The silence between them was thick, like mud, and Harry stared at the Burrow as if it would somehow provide him with the right words to say. Even the kiss when Harry was in the hospital wing hadn't broken the awkwardness between them; the bad memories of the past year and when Harry had broken their relationship off. The brief time that Harry and Ginny had been together had been some of the happiest months of Harry's life, but after he had broken it off with Ginny, they had never been as close. Harry hoped that he and Ginny could put this behind them and regain the relationship they had once shared.

"Ginny, look," he said, trying to ignore his dry throat and the awkwardness that seemed to blow in the wind. "I'm really sorry about all of last year, and leaving you, and everything..."

Beside him she stiffened and stopped patting Padfoot, who let out an indignant bark.

"You're too damn noble," said Ginny, after she had resumed patting Padfoot. Harry looked at her, confused. "Of course you had to take off and save the Wizarding world. Of course. I don't blame you for that." She paused, and looked at the Burrow, but Harry could tell that she wasn't really seeing it. "Last year was hard, Harry. You have no idea... I mean, you and Ron and Hermione escaped Voldemort and got captured and tortured and starved yourselves and everything, but you don't know what it was like at Hogwarts. We saw three different Death Eaters everyday! We lived with them! They targeted me because some stupid Slytherin told them that I used to be your girlfriend! You stopped that by killing Voldemort. We could still be there, if it wasn't for you. I don't blame you. It's just hard." She stopped, almost as if she was astonished at herself for laying her heart out on the table. But Harry was sure she had known what she had been doing, for Ginny looked at him expectantly, and he at her.

Before they knew what they were doing, they leaned into each other over Padfoot. He was looking at her face and her lips, and she at his. Their faces were barely an inch apart now, and their lips met. He was kissing her with a vigor, and she responded with enthusiasm.

Then the door of the Burrow banged open.

"Oi!" shouted Ron. He had come running outside and had a look of absolute fury on his face. "You!" he said, and pulled his wand out. "Get your hands off my sister! You said that you'd leave her alone!"

"Now listen here!" said Ginny furiously, and scrambled upright to her feet. "Harry left me so that I would be safe! So that Voldemort wouldn't target me! And now Voldemort's dead, so you can stop sticking your filthy nose into my business, and let me figure it out!"

"I know what's best for my sister!" Ron shouted! "So it's up to me to help you when you don't know what's good for you!"

"Oh, that's rich, Ronald," snarled Ginny, and she pulled her wand out as well. "Hermione has been pining over you for years and you haven't noticed her until this year! How do you know what's good for me if you don't know what's good for yourself? For the friend that you've known for years!"

"Don't. You. Go. There," hissed Ron, trying to push past Ginny so he could turn his wand on Harry.

Ginny laughed a manic laugh, and then she said, "Have you ever considered that this is your so called 'best mate'? Or that he's the one who got us out of that hell we were living in? And he's the one who is going to hurt your 'precious, sweet, weak sister'! Get your facts right, Ronald. If Harry isn't good enough for me, well, according to you, nobody is going to be good enough for me!" She pocketed her wand and shoved Ron to the ground, and then entered the house, the door slamming behind her.

Ron got to his feet unsteadily and turned to face Harry with a scowl on his face, who had also risen.

"Ron – " he said, but Ron held up his and Harry fell silent.

"I don't want to hear it. But if I ever find out that you've left her again, or hurt her in any way, I'll curse you all the way to next year. You got that?"

Harry nodded, and Ron turned back to the house, also slamming the door behind him.

…...

It was Hermione who broke the news to him.

"Harry," she said gently, just as he had pushed his breakfast plate away, "Remus and Tonks's funerals are today."

Harry froze as his stomach lurched and wished he hadn't eaten so much for breakfast.

"Andromeda only owled us yesterday afternoon, and we forgot to mention it to you," said Mrs. Weasley by way of explanation.

Harry nodded sadly.

"Harry," said Hermione again, this time even more gently, and he looked up startled. What could be worse than a funeral? "They're holding the funeral at Godric's Hollow. Apparently in Remus's will it said that he wanted to be buried with your dad."

Everyone seated around the table looked up quickly to gauge Harry's reaction. It seemed as if no one had forgotten the scene of Voldemort's burial.

He merely gave a quick nod and said, "When is it to be held?"

"In about an hour, so we should get ready," said Hermione. She gave Harry another concerned look. "Are you sure that you're all right, Harry? You've been quiet."

"I'm fine," said Harry quickly. He wasn't sure that any of the Weasleys other than Ron had known that he and Ginny had previously dated, but he couldn't get the fight out of his head. Throughout the whole meal Ron and Ginny hadn't spoken a single word to each other.

So an hour later the Weasley family and Harry and Hermione Apparated to a point just beyond the neighborhood of Godric's Hollow in order to not be seen by Muggles. They walked past Harry's demolished house, the others pausing to read the plaque but Harry determinedly not looking at it, and to the graveyard, which was already full of members of the Order and Aurors alike; most likely colleagues of Tonks.

A woman holding a baby stood alone among the graves. Once in awhile people would go up to her, and Harry was startled to recognize the woman whose house he had stayed in after his removal from Privet Drive the last summer. The group slowly made their way up to Andromeda Tonks, whose face was pale and deeply lined as if she had aged over twenty years in the past year alone. But Harry remembered it was not only a daughter and son-in-law that she had lost, but her husband as well.

He reached her first. "I'm so sorry, Mrs. Tonks."

She turned to face him, and he wondered if she remembered that when he had first met her he had accused her of being her sister, Bellatrix. A sad smile graced her lips and she said, "It isn't your fault, Mr. Potter. From what Molly tells me you tend to take the weight of the world upon your shoulders." Harry stood there stunned as Molly Weasley stepped forward and the two women embraced.

"And this can't be Ted!" Molly exclaimed, referring to the baby in Andromeda's arms.

"Yes, this is Teddy," said Andromeda vacantly, before she burst into tears and allowed herself to be pulled into another hug by Molly.

"There there, dear," Molly soothed as Andromeda tried to pull herself together. Molly took Teddy out of Andromeda's arms and cooed at him while Andromeda wiped her eyes and turned to Harry.

"Harry, this is your godson," she said in a shaky voice. Harry stared at her. After all that had happened, it had completely slipped his mind that Remus had made him Teddy's godfather, and he wondered with a jolt if this simple act of forgetting was a sign that he was the complete wrong person for the job.

"Oh, that's right!" exclaimed Molly with delight. She turned to Harry, who was standing behind her and said, "Here, Harry. Hold him."  
Harry stared at her with no small amount of trepidation, and then at Teddy, who was sleeping peacefully in Molly's arms. Reluctantly he held his hands out, and Molly passed the baby to him with instructions to support the head.

Teddy couldn't have been more than a month old. However as he shifted arms his eyes blinked open and he started to wail, and Harry bounced him up and down, unsure of what to do. Molly and Andromeda beamed at him. After a few minutes Teddy began to calm down. Harry felt oddly relieved.

Teddy blinked at him and Harry nearly dropped the kid in shock when he screwed his face up and his hair turned black and his eyes green. Andromeda merely chortled and said, "He does that to anyone he likes, Mr. Potter. Think of it as a compliment." She sighed forlornly. "It seems that Remus and Nymphadora knew what they were doing when they named you his godfather. I must admit that I was against the idea. Too reckless. Though it looks like you've shaped up just fine." She sniffed and they stood there for a couple more minutes, until the people who had congregated in the graveyard started to take their seats in the rows of chairs that had been set up.

Harry quickly passed Teddy back to his grandmother and took a seat next to Ginny, who was also beaming at him. "He's a little sweetheart, isn't he?" she whispered, and Harry nodded and allowed himself a brief smile, before he turned his attention back to the front where the two coffins were. After a while a man stood up to speak, and with a pang Harry realized that it was the same man who had presided over Dumbledore's funeral and Bill and Fleur's wedding.

He didn't really pay attention to the words that the man was saying, but from what Harry did hear didn't seem to do justice to the lives that Lupin and Tonks had led. There were many tears surrounding them, but Harry did not cry. He could feel himself breaking inside but he did not cry. He felt as if he had already said his goodbye when he had used the Resurrection Stone. After a while the man stopped speaking and Kingsley stood up, and Harry looked at him and gave him his full attention.  
Kingsley spoke of the love that Lupin and Tonks had found even in times of trouble and prejudice, their sacrifice in the hopes of creating a better world to live in, and the son that they had left behind. Then Kingsley sat down, and the caskets were lowered into the ground. It was then that the screams and wails of Teddy could be heard.

Harry stayed in his seat for a while before he rose and made his way throughout the graveyard, searching for his parent's graves. No one intercepted him as he made his way through the stones; it was as if they knew what he was doing and didn't want to interrupt him in his grief.

Even though Harry had been to the graveyard once before it took him awhile to find the graves, as his visit had been almost six months before and in the dark. When he at last located the brilliant marble with the words JAMES POTTER and LILY POTTER engraved into it, he was surprised to see that there were already flowers at the base of the stone. He guessed that someone had taken advantage of the funeral to visit the Potters. Harry pulled his own wand out and moved it in a circular motion and a bouquet of lilies fell into his hands, and he carefully placed them next to the other flowers, which were daffodils.

Then he stood and made his way out of the graveyard. Hermione and Ginny were waiting for him at the gate. "Are you okay, Harry?" asked Hermione anxiously.

"Yeah," said Harry.

Hermione looked at him in concern, and then said, "Well anyway. Mrs. Weasley is looking for you." Harry nodded and followed her and Ginny to where Molly was talking with Minerva McGonagall and Kingsley Shacklebolt.

"You were looking for me?" he asked.

"Oh, yes dear, of course," she said. "Kingsley and Minerva wanted to talk to you."

Harry turned his gaze to the witch and wizard standing before him, who were both scrutinizing him as if they'd never seen his face before.

Professor McGonagall broke the silence first. "We've made some changes with the following year," she said. Harry raised his eyebrows. "After a meeting with the school board, it has been decided that all students in fourth year or above will retake this past year over the summer in a three-month course. First through third year will just have to retake the year again."

"Sorry, Professor, but why is it so important that I know?" asked Harry. It seemed a little ridiculous to pull him aside just to tell him the change in school plans, even if he was Harry Potter. Kingsley chose to answer this time.

"Well, Harry, if you're half as powerful as Molly says you are, then it would extremely ridiculous for you to complete a complete year at Hogwarts. The course work would be simply too easy for you. And I must say, if the school board hadn't come up with the change I would have suggested it."

Harry idly wondered if he should feel perturbed that Molly was telling people about his new found abilities, but then he brushed the thought aside. After all, he did trust Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. He knew that Mrs. Weasley wouldn't tell anyone that didn't need to know.

"You and your fellow seventh years can complete their N.E.W.T.s during the summer, Potter," said Professor McGonagall. "But I must confess that I am curious. Would you care to demonstrate your abilities?" Harry gave her a rueful smile as he once again lifted his wand and the silver stag flew out of it. "Impressive," said Professor McGonagall at last. "It usually takes years of training before wizards can do a corporeal patronus, much less one that was produced nonverbally."

"That was an extraordinary piece of magic, Mr. Potter," said a new voice who had come up behind him. Harry turned around to see the man who had spoken. He was of the same build as Kingsley, with brown hair and a beard that was streaked with gray, and wore a friendly smile.

"Gawain!" exclaimed Kingsley. He turned to Harry. "Harry, I'd like to introduce you to a friend and colleague of mine and the head of the Auror office, Gawain Robards. Gawain, as I'm sure you already know, this is Harry Potter."

"I did know that bit of information," laughed Robards as he stuck his hand out for Harry to shake. He seemed like the friendly and likeable sort, although Harry didn't like the mention of his fame. "Now Mr. Potter, Kingsley told me that you might be interested in becoming an Auror. Does the career path still appeal to you?"

"Er..." said Harry, caught by surprise, but Gawain merely laughed again and said,

"Well, I'd be rather impressed if you had made your career decision already. But I would like you to know that the Auror office would be open to you at all times, as it would be to your friends Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley. But I would highly encourage you to attend this summer program at Hogwarts to get the needed N.E.W.T.s so you can qualify. Just send me an owl once you've made your decision."

"Thank you, sir," said Harry earnestly as he shook Robard's hand again. "It means a lot to me."

"Think nothing of it," laughed Gawain. He tipped his hat at the three of them and said, "Nice to be seeing all of you. But I really must be going. Don't forget to owl me your decision, Mr. Potter!"

Harry waited until he was out of sight before he turned back to Kingsley and Professor McGonagall. "Is he always like that?" he asked weakly.

Kingsley chortled. "I'm afraid so, Harry. But you couldn't find a man who knew more about the dark arts and defensive spells then he does. He's the perfect man for the job, even if he doesn't seem like the likely type."

Harry wasn't quite sure if he liked Gawain Robard's persona, but as the man was most likely going to be his new boss, he would just have to get used to it.

* * *

Please review.


	10. It's Not Over

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just play in JK Rowling's sandbox.

Many thanks to my betas, Magapple and Girl-With-Phoenix-Wings, for their insight on my writing. This chapter would be worse without them!

Chapter 10: It's Not Over

* * *

This time Harry did stop at the destroyed house where he and Voldemort had met for the first time, but only to stare forlornly at it for a few minutes with the rest of the Weasleys waiting anxiously behind him; they were obviously worried about the fact that he might have another breakdown like at Voldemort's burial. He turned his back firmly on the house, and made his way to the Apparation point with the rest of the group.

He had been just about to enter the Burrow with everyone else when someone put a hand on Harry's shoulder. He turned around to see Ron, who jerked his head towards the thicket of trees where Ron and Ginny had fought earlier, and where Padfoot was now lying.

Padfoot barked and leaped to his feet wagging his tail as they drew nearer.

Perplexed, Harry followed him, noticing that Ron's ears were starting to turn red, a sure danger sign. "Look, I owe you an apology," said Ron, turning abruptly to face Harry.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "What's brought it on?"

"Hermione heard me talking to you this morning," said Ron, "and she told me I was way out of line. Said that I need to stop looking out for Ginny, because then Ginny gets mad too, and then we're both pissed. And I suppose Ginny does know what she's doing." Ron shuffled around and looked at his feet. "So I guess what I'm trying to say is that I'm sorry," said Ron awkwardly.

"Hermione's really knocked some sense into you, hasn't she?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded, and a big goofy grin made its way across his face. "She's beautiful, you know. And smart, and funny..."

"Apology accepted," said Harry firmly, leaning down to pat the dog on the head, and trying to avoid a conversation that commented on Hermione's particular features. The two awkwardly embraced, and turned to go back inside the house.

Ron was just opening the front door when the strangest feeling came over Harry, as if someone was watching them. He turned around and pulled out his wand and scanned the surroundings.

There was no one there.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Dunno... Thought I felt something..." He glanced behind him one more time, but there was nothing –or no one– there. Shrugging, he and Ron turned around to go back into the house.

A green light exploded into the air, barely missing Harry's arm and careening into the bushes underneath the kitchen window, lighting them on fire. Harry instinctively ducked down and cast a strong shield charm in front of him and Ron, who pulled out his wand as well after looking confused for a moment.

Padfoot barked loudly and took off towards the other side of the Burrow. Harry felt slightly relieved; now he didn't have to look after the dog and keep his mind on what was happening.

"Ron, DOWN!" Harry shouted. Ron dove to the ground as another killing curse flew by.

Harry looked around wildly for their attackers, still flat on the ground, until another curse slammed in their direction coming from his right.

Harry threw up a shield charm and sprang to his feet. Ron was right beside him. Together, they started throwing curses in the direction of their attackers.

"Ron, go inside and get help!" Harry yelled, ducking as another curse headed toward him, but there was no need. Arthur, Bill, and Charlie raced out of the house with their wands drawn and joined in the assault.

The fight was over as quick as it had started. Their attackers seemed to have taken fright at the new arrivals; however, Harry glimpsed three cloaked and masked figures running in the opposite direction before Apparating away.

Harry sagged with relief and turned around wearily just in time to see Hermione, Fleur, and the other Weasleys run out of the Burrow.

"What happened?" shrieked Molly.

"They attacked us," gasped Ron, leaning over and panting. Hermione rushed over to his side and kissed him firmly on the lips, before she began to look him up and down for injuries.

"Who?" asked a very pale-looking George.

"Death Eaters, I guess," Harry shrugged. "Masks and all." He sank to the ground, trembling.

"Harry, are you alright?" Ginny knelt next to Harry, "Oh, look, you're bleeding!"

"It's nothing," said Harry, waving her off. He had not noticed this injury, and could not remember receiving it. "Only a cut."

"I'll let Kingsley know," said Arthur, and a silver weasel burst out of his wand after he muttered the incantation.

Charlie leaned over and helped Harry up and he rose unsteadily onto his feet. The adrenaline and fear that had filled him during the fight was slowly receding, but his heart was still racing. Bill extinguished the fire with his wand and everyone entered the house and went into the sitting room. Harry shook as he sank into an armchair, with Ginny right beside him and clasping his hand tightly.

"Harry, are you sure that you're okay?" Mrs. Weasley asked, concern etched into her face. "Do we need to go to St. Mungo's?"

"No, I'm fine!" burst Harry, a little too quickly. After all there was nothing wrong with him other than the mental demons refusing to let him go. "Still have adrenaline running through me, that's all."

Ginny and everyone else nodded, and Molly crossed the room to start treating the cut on Harry's arm.

Just then, Padfoot made his way inside the opened door, and towards Harry. The dog curled up at Harry's feet. He had not been harmed in the fighting.

The fire blazed green and Kingsley hurried out of the grate, Head Auror Gawain Robards right behind him.

"What happened?" Kingsley inquired urgently.

"Death Eaters. They attacked these two," said Arthur, indicating Harry and Ron.

"Did you catch them?" Robards asked, his cheery and robust manner gone.

Harry shook his head. "There were three of them, all in Death Eater masks and capes. Disapparated before we could get them."

"I'll go take a look," Robards announced and made his way outside.

"I had been worried that something like this could happen," Kingsley mused as he accepted a cup of tea from Molly.

"You knew?" said Charlie sharply. "Then why in the name of Merlin's bloody– "

"Charlie!" exclaimed Molly indignantly.

"I didn't know exactly," said Kingsley slowly, taking no notice of Charlie and Molly's squabbles, "but I don't think anyone would say that there aren't anymore Death Eaters out there. All we did," he said, nodding at Harry, "is get rid of their leader and eliminate their presence in the Ministry. There are still Death Eaters out there, and make no mistake, they are thirsty for revenge. And as Harry was the one who killed their leader, and because the rest of you are directly involved with Harry and with the war, you are going to be their main target."

Everyone was silent for a few seconds as Kingsley's speech sunk in.

"We need to set up the wards again," said Kingsley, looking grim. Arthur nodded and followed him outside, while the others stayed in their seat. Molly was walking around and pressing teacups into random sets of hands.

After five minutes of silence, the three men walked back inside. Harry leaped to his feet.

"Did you find anything?"

Robards shook his head. "Just a set of footprints, which I photographed. Not much to go on. But it's something." He sank into the chair that was offered and smiled humorlessly at the rest of the group. "We've a right mystery on our hands."

"Kingsley and I have put the wards back up on the house," said Arthur. "Including the Fidelius charm. Right, you lot. Molly and Arthur Weasley live at the Burrow.

Everyone nodded.

"Kingsley's also going to cut off Floo access to the Burrow," said Arthur. "I know that it's a nuisance, but it's necessary."

"Well then!" said Kingsley cheerily. "I must be going, business to attend to. Be careful, everyone." He vanished into a swath of green flames.

Robards also got to his feet and turned to face Harry. "Remember my offer, Potter." At that, he climbed into to grate and vanished also.

"I can't believe that I didn't think of the Death Eaters planning revenge!" raved Hermione furiously.

"It's not your fault, 'Mione," said Ron soothingly. "We've had a lot on our minds."

"Well, are you sure that you are all okay?" asked Molly fretfully. "Harry dear?"

"I'm okay, you've fixed me up," Harry waved his newly bandaged arm around.

"Now don't go around messing it up again," scolded Molly crossly. "But if you're sure." Arthur laid his hand on her arm and she fell silent. They retired to the kitchen while the rest of the Weasleys filtered into the rest of the house; Ron and Hermione holding hands. Bill and Fleur went outside to pass the wards and Disapparated to Shell Cottage. Harry stayed in the sitting room.

"Harry?" the scent of the flowery perfume that he loved so much washed over him and he raised his eyes to see Ginny looking at him. "Harry, are you alright? You've been very quiet."

He said nothing, and allowed Ginny to lead him to the couch. Ginny sat down beside him and wrapped her arms around him and whispered, "Harry, talk to me."

He looked at her, then back in front of him. It was his fault again. Now wards had to be set up again to protect the Burrow because he was staying there and the Death Eaters were targeting him. Finally he looked up and whispered, "I'm scared." And he was scared: scared that he had just revealed the confines of his heart to her, when he had never done that before.

Ginny shifted beside him and wrapped her arms more tightly around him. "Of what, my sweet Harry?"

Harry said nothing for a long while, and then said, "I thought it was over. I thought there would be nobody trying to kill me anymore."

Ginny smiled sadly at Harry and said, "Me too, Harry. Me too." She shifted again, and then said, "You're feeling guilty again, aren't you?"

When Harry spoke again, his voice was tortured. "The Death Eaters want me, Ginny, and because of that they're going to shut off your floo and put up the wards again! I'm just a burden on you all, I don't understand why you haven't kicked me out yet..."

"Harry James Potter," said Ginny, her voice quiet yet furious. "How can you say that? You saved us all. You've saved the lives of half the people in this family, but you're more than that to us. You're Harry. Hell, you could even be Harry Weasley if you wanted to. You're probably our most favorite unofficial Weasley, other than the Ghoul. Don't complain."

Harry sat there completely shocked, before he dissolved into tears. Ginny hugged him even tighter and rocked him back and forth. "Oh, Harry, I didn't mean to make you cry..."

"I'm a failure, Ginny," he said brokenly. "I've left Teddy orphaned, and I shouldn't even had brought Voldemort to Hogwarts. All those people, dead because of me. I should have handed myself over sooner, and it would have been finished so much quicker..."

"How many times do we have to tell you that it isn't your fault?" asked Ginny softly.

Tears continued to stream down Harry's face and Ginny continued to hold onto him and rock him back and forth.

"Harry," she said softly, "Now listen here. Try to get the idea into that head of yours: It isn't your fault. It never was and never will be. Go wipe your face and wash up and we'll go to Grimmauld Place to start fixing it up like you wanted to. And if you don't I'll Bat Bogey the life out of you." Harry chuckled weakly and Ginny smiled. "That's the Harry I know and love," she said, and leaned in for a kiss.

* * *

I hope you liked it. Hopefully next chapter will be up sooner. Please review. Honestly, reviews are like candy.


	11. A House Transformed

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just play in JKR's sandbox. **

Chapter 11: A House Transformed

"Do you really love me?" Harry asked as he and Ginny stood in front of Grimauld Place holding hands.

"Of course I love you, my sweet Harry. I always have and always will."

Harry felt himself beginning to tear up again, and he beamed at the redheaded witch that stood beside him. "I love you too," he whispered, knowing the words were true once he said them.

The cheeky smile that he loved so much flashed across her face, and she caressed his chin softly and said, "Let's go take a look, shall we?"

Harry nodded, and as they made their way to the front door he remarked, "I was fine all the way through Hogwarts and when we were hunting Horcruxes. Why does everything start me off now? It seems like I can't get through a week without turning into a watering can."

"It's because you're at your emotional climax," Ginny said confidently. "You've been through so much that your mind can't take anymore, and this is how it's healing itself."

Harry nodded slowly, then he glanced at Ginny suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

Ginny laughed. "Mum told me. It's not like we didn't notice that you weren't holding up as well as you used to."

Harry nodded again with acquiescence, and pulled out his wand, tapping the front door. He smiled slightly as the several locks could be heard unlocking, until the door swung open. They made their way inside...only to find it not so dark and gloomy anymore. The elf heads that had once decorated the staircase were no longer there; the main entrance was rid of cobwebs and now sparkled dully in the dim light. There was a loud CRACK and Kreacher appeared before the surprised couple.

"Master Harry, Mistress Ginevra," he croaked, sinking into a low bow.

"Hello Kreacher," said Harry, recovering from his surprise first. "How are you?"

"Kreacher is very good," said the elf, waggling his ears and looking pleased.

"Blimey, he has changed," muttered Ginny, looking slightly shell shocked.

"Kreacher is hoping you is enjoying these changes Kreacher is making on the House of Black." He looked at them expectantly.

Harry smiled at the elf with real enthusiasm. "So you did this then. No, you're brilliant, Kreacher. It's saved us some work." He looked around the now gleaming house with a critical eye and said, "We're going to be making some changes around here, are you okay with that?"

Kreacher bowed again, a smile creeping across his wizened features. "I is liking that very much, Master Harry." He followed them like a lapdog while Harry and Ginny toured the house, looking in wonder at each sparkling room, free of muttering portraits (Harry wondered what Kreacher had done with them, but if he was honest with himself he didn't care if he had destroyed them) and Doxy-infested curtains.

"Well, this is less bad then I thought it would be. It still has that horrible color scheme from when the Order was here, and all the rugs and curtains are threadbare and moth eaten, and the wallpaper really needs to go, but that's nothing that we can't fix," said Ginny brightly.

"Let's get started then," said Harry, and they set to stripping wallpaper and rolling out rugs with a vigor. Kreacher was whistling through his teeth as he worked, and on more than one occasion Ginny succumbed to giggles and had to duck outside. They were fast and efficient, and Harry marveled at how magic made it so much easier. As the wallpaper vanished from the walls they noticed that the plasterboard underneath was crumbling, and Harry realized that they were probably going to have to replace nearly everything.

After about an hour they left Kreacher stripping wallpaper in the basement kitchen (they had finished the other floors already) and went out to a Muggle pizza shop for a late lunch. Before they left, however, Harry sent his Patronus to Molly Weasley informing her that they would be back at the Burrow in time for supper.

Then they went to several Muggle building and decorating stores, and Harry ordered a mound of plaster board while Ginny looked at paint and wallpaper. Harry banished all of their newly bought supplies to Grimauld Place, and then rented a storage unit while he and Ginny went furniture shopping.

They browsed furniture stores for a while, banishing whatever they purchased to the storage unit, until Harry checked his watch to receive a shock: it was almost six o'clock. He had been immensely enjoying himself and had not realized how much time had passed. Thanking the clerk, the couple hurried out of the shop to an abandoned alleyway and Disapparated to an empty field about half a mile from the Burrow; the house now inaccessible due to the wards that had been placed around the property.

Dinner was mostly a quiet affair; Bill and Fleur were staying in Shell Cottage, and Percy and George had gone to see about the condition of Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. According to Molly, George had not wanted to, but Arthur and Percy had talked him into it to get his mind off of everything for a while. After dinner Molly and Arthur went upstairs while Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat in the sitting room and chatted.

"So what did Kingsley and McGonagall want earlier today?" asked Ron.

"They introduced me to Gawain Robards and he offered me a job," said Harry.

"That's brilliant, mate!" said Ron enthusiastically. "So, did you accept?"

Hermione cut him off before Harry could answer. "But what about Hogwarts? Aren't you going to complete your education?"

"They talked about that, too," said Harry. "The board of governors doesn't want everyone to have to repeat the whole year, so everyone fourth year and above is going to have to do a summer session or something like that. Third years and below are going to have to do the whole year over, though."

Hermione pondered this while Ron said, "Excellent."

"Oh, that reminds me," said Harry. "He offered you and Hermione jobs as well, if you want them."

"Yes!" Ron exclaimed, pumping his fist into the air. Hermione, however, took on a rather melancholy expression.

"Well," she began, speaking slowly, "I am glad that we are going to get the chance to complete our education, but I'm not sure that I want to be an Auror..."

It was silent until Ron said, "So? You're going to sit around and de-gnome the garden all day?"

Hermione cast an irritated look in his direction and said, "Of course not, Ronald. It's just that – that I think I've seen and fought enough of the Dark Arts to last me a lifetime." She paused and looked hesitant for a second, before plowing onward. "I want to do something for the House Elves."

Ron rolled his eyes, but he didn't argue.

"Ron?" said Hermione tentatively.

"Huh?"

"Will you go to Australia with me?"

Ron stared at her, and then looked around at Harry with a bewildered look on his face. Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach as he realized why Hermione wanted to go to Australia.

"Um, sure, 'Mione," said Ron weakly. "But why are you going to Australia?"

"My parents," said Hermione, her voice trembling. "I modified their memories and they moved to Australia. To keep them safe. But now the war's over, so I've talked to Kingsley and he's talked to the Australian Ministry. And they've found them, but I have to go there myself to undo the charm I did on them, but I don't want to go alone..."

Ron looked slightly overwhelmed as the information spilled out of Hermione's mouth, but he still smiled comfortingly and said, "Sure, 'Mione. I'll go." Hermione beamed at him, and Ron crossed the room and kissed her full on the lips.

"I would totally be giving him grief if Hermione wasn't my friend," murmured Ginny from her place next to Harry on the couch, and Harry had to choke down a laugh.

…...

The next day Ron and Hermione accompanied Ginny and Harry to Grimauld Place and they stepped inside to find that Kreacher had not only completed stripping the wallpaper, but had removed all of the crumbling plasterboard as well.

"Did you sleep at all?" asked Harry, while Kreacher awaited his verdict.

"It is taking Kreacher no time at all, Master," said the elf happily. "I is being finished by six o' clock. But then I is doing nothing because Kreacher doesn't know what Master and Mistress is wanting."

"Mistress?" Ron muttered to Ginny. She shrugged.

"I wonder if we could widen this entrance," said Harry musingly. "And I want to add some windows so it wont be so gloomy."

"We can try," said Hermione, raising her wand. "May I?" At Harry's nodded consent she raised her wand and waved it and the size of the hall and staircase increased dramatically."

Harry smiled at Hermione and said, "Maybe we should do that one on the kitchen, too."

By the time they stopped for lunch they had stripped the rooms of all furniture, ornaments, and rugs (Harry donated everything to a Muggle second-hand shop) and had finished applying plasterboard to all of the walls. Harry took them all out for lunch and afterwards they painted the rooms.

"If only we could have used magic when my parents redid their basement a couple of years ago," said Hermione wistfully as she flicked her wand and yellow paint flowed out of a bucket and applied itself to the kitchen walls.

At the end of the day nearly all of the rooms had been painted, and Harry and Hermione had added a few enchanted windows to the kitchen; Harry had bewitched them to appear as if they were looking out over the street of Grimauld Place.

…...

"Ron, I thought that we would leave the day after tomorrow," Hermione said that night at dinner.

"Go where?" Said Mrs. Weasley sharply.

"Australia," said Ron. "'Mione's parents are there and Hermione's gotta go reverse their memory charms and bring 'em back."

"I understand your reasons for wanting to go to Australia," Molly said, "But I think that it's highly inappropriate for you two to go together, especially because you're in a relationship."

Hermione blushed, while Ron turned beat red and spat out the sip of pumpkin juice that he'd just drank. "How'd you know about that?" he spluttered.

"Really charming," said Charlie, and swept his wand alongside the spilled juice. "We aren't stupid, you know. You and Hermione have been fighting ever since you first met, so it was obvious that you two were going to get together one day. And now you're inseparable. And Harry and Ginny were just destined for each other after the whole Chamber of Secrets thing, and they think that we haven't noticed them holding hands under the table."

Harry blushed and quickly untangled his fingers from Ginny's. Nobody, however, was looking at him with anger.

"Harry's not stupid, he knows that we'll kill him if he ever hurts her," said George moodily, stabbing one of his potatoes with his fork. He had been in a worse mood than usual upon his return from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes.

"I still don't think that it's a good idea for you and Hermione to go alone," said Molly, bringing the attention back to Australia.

"Mum, honest, nothing'll happen!" spluttered Ron.

"Absolutely not!" fumed Molly.

"Molly," said Arthur, cutting her off, "they are of age and we have to trust their judgment. We owe them that."

"Arthur – "

"Molly."

"Oh, all right," she said with a disapproving look. "But no funny business, do you hear?"

"The day after tomorrow it is, then," said Hermione enthusiastically.

Ron and Hermione spent the next day securing an international Portkey to Australia, which was set to depart early in the morning.

The morning of their departure was a very chaotic one. Ron and Hermione both were scrambling around the house to find their missing items, meanwhile Molly was determined to get a large amount of breakfast into the couple. When they finally waved goodbye to the family, while clutching a rusty tin can, Harry felt a pit of melancholy in his stomach. The trio hadn't been separated since Ron left them while they had been Horcrux hunting.

To get his mind off of Ron and Hermione's absence he threw himself into the refurbishing of Grimauld Place. They replaced the plumbing (magically it only took about half a day), finished painting, and added windows. Finally the only thing to do next was hang the curtains, put in the rugs, and replace the furniture.

"It's totally unrecognizable," said Ginny happily. "And the only thing we gotta do now is decorate, and that's the fun part."

She and Harry went and collected the furniture that they had bought previously from the storage unit and started to decorate the house. Harry had given Kreacher full reign over the kitchen, buying him new pots, pans, dishes, and silverware. While the old elf put everything away, Harry and Ginny went up to the attic, which had been emptied of all objects.

"This should be Kreacher's bedroom," Harry said to Ginny. "The house is so big that we would never have to put anything up here, and that way Kreacher wouldn't have to sleep under the stove."

So they bought a child-sized bed and a rug, along with a small dresser and mirror. Harry didn't want to make it too fancy, for he was worried that the elf might be offended if he tried to give him anything else.

At the end of the next day, one week after Ron and Hermione's departure, the house had been completed. Harry, Ginny, and Kreacher took a tour through the house. The basement kitchen had been painted a sunny yellow, while enchanted windows had been put in with blue curtains over them. The hallway entrance had been widened, with windows put in, and was free of the portrait of Mrs. Black, and now was a dark shade of red, with gold decorative curtains hanging on the walls.

The stairs were free of elf heads, the railing had been polished until it shined, and led the way to the first floor hallway, which was painted the same shade of dark red. There was a staircase at the end of the hallway, leading up the third floor, while all of the doors leading into various rooms had been painted a deep mahogany brown. The door handles had been replaced and glimmered gold.

The three made their way into the rooms on the first floor. The first room led to a library and sitting room combined. The Black family tree was in the back of the room (Harry hadn't known what to do with it), while several tall shelves dominated the library portion of the room. Harry had dumped what school books he had onto one of the shelves, but they otherwise remained empty. There was a mix-matched assortment of chairs and couches in the other part of the room, which had been placed around the fireplace, which had a mantle above it. The entire room had been painted blue, and had several windows looking out onto the street.

The second room on the first floor was a dining room, which was only to be used if there was a particularly large group of people eating at the house, or on especially formal occasions. The room had been painted dark green, and a large dining room set dominated the room, where twenty five people could have easily sat at.

The rest of the rooms on the first floor were bedrooms, as on the third floor. All of the bedrooms had been extended to become mini-suites, for they each led into a large bathroom and a walk-in closet. Harry had taken Sirius' room again and expanded it (while making the master bedroom smaller to compensate), painting it red and blue. There was a large bed with a matching bedspread also. Kreacher had helped him remove all of the cuttings of Muggle girls from the wall, as well as the old Gryffindor hangings. He had also removed the picture of the Marauders, however instead of throwing it out he framed it and placed it on his dresser.

Then the party went up to the attic, and showed Kreacher his new room.

"Kreacher, this room is for you," said Harry kindly, when pushing open the door.

Kreacher stared open mouthed with astonishment before protesting. "But Kreacher is only a House Elf, sir. Kreacher cannot accept the room."

Harry sighed. "Kreacher, I want you to have the room. It's for you." His tone brokered no argument, so finally Kreacher acquiesced.

"Kreacher is honored to have such a noble and good master like Master Harry," he croaked with tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad you like it," said Harry.

"When are you going to move in?" asked Ginny.

"Not until after Hogwarts, when you go back for your last year and when I start with the Aurors. I'm hoping that Ron and Hermione will flat with me," said Harry.

"Good," sighed Ginny. "I was worried that you would move in right away."

**Thanks for reading! It was sort of a transitional chapter, but some things that needed to be said were said. And besides, I have a thing for decorating. **

**As always, please review. It makes me feel better. :) Thanks to my beta, Magapple, for her awesome input. This chapter wouldn't be as good without her. **

**-Miranda**


	12. The Hooded Man in Black

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I just play in JK Rowling's sandbox. **

**Hope you guys enjoy Chapter 12! I enjoyed writing it. Thanks to my beta, Magapple, for her help with this. There would be a lot more grammar mistakes and the lot if wasn't on board. **

**Chapter 12: The Hooded Man in Black**

* * *

The Portkey that Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger had been holding onto fell to the floor as they arrived in the International Transportation department of the Australian ministry.

"Welcome to Australia," said a bored wizard sitting at a desk before Ron and Hermione had a chance to look around. "When you leave, please don't bring any kangaroos with you. Have a nice day."

"Nice guy," muttered Ron as he straightened up and looked around. "Did Kingsley say where we're supposed to go?"

"No," said Hermione nervously. "I was under the impression that someone was supposed to meet us."

They looked around before clasping hands tightly. They were in a large room with a sign that indicated that it was the Center of International Transportation. The room was empty except for the desk that the bored wizard was sitting at and a couple of windows. Hermione glanced at the wizard, but he had taken out a newspaper and had it opened. Hermione nudged Ron as she saw the headline on the front page.

Great Britain Triumphant, Harry Potter Defeats You-Know-Who.

"News travels fast," muttered Ron.

Just then, the door opened and a tall, thin, balding black-haired man burst inside. "You are Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley, are you not?" he asked.

Hermione smiled, relieved. "We are."

The balding wizard broke into a smile and hurried to shake their hands. "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting," he gasped. "I'm Rick Walters, by the way, Minister's assistant. I got caught up in paperwork and lost track of time…"

"Don't worry about it," said Hermione politely.

"Come right this way, then," said Rick Walters. "I'll just give you the address of your parents home and you can be off."

"Thank you!" said Hermione enthusiastically for the first time. She grabbed Ron's hand and together they followed Rick Walters to a large office where he handed them a stack of what appeared to be Muggle stationary. Hermione took the paper, and then glanced around the room with renewed interest. There was a computer that sat on the desk, but that was the only item that seemed to look out of place.

"What's that?" asked Ron.

"You don't know what a computer is?" Rick Walters said incredulously.

"In Britain wizards don't use Muggle technology," explained Hermione.

"Humph," said Rick Walters. "Well, we may not be Muggles, but they sure did develop some handy organizational tools. We just fix it so it doesn't go haywire around magic and so we don't have to use electricity."

"Interesting…" breathed Hermione.

Half an hour later Ron and Hermione were walking along a sidewalk in a sunny Sidney neighborhood.

"That was a little easier than I thought it would be," said Hermione, clutching Ron's hand as they walked. "And it's just so interesting how the Ministry is in the middle of the Outback. A good idea. I'm sure that they'd do it in England if they had the empty space.

Ron grunted noncommittally.

"104, 106, that's 108!" exclaimed Hermione.

It was a quaint, white house with some well kept flowers in front and a gate.

"I hope they're home," said Hermione nervously, and she bravely pushed open the gate, walked up to the door, and knocked.

"Yes?" The door had opened, revealing a homely looking woman that Ron vaguely recognized as Hermione's mother.

Hermione heaved a deep breath, and then pointed her wand directly at the woman's face, who frowned at it suspiciously. "Finite Incantatum."

Mrs. Granger looked confused for a couple of seconds, before her face cleared. "Hermione?" she whispered.

...

Ron Weasley barged through the kitchen door without so much as knocking, causing several of the kitchen's inhabitants to swear and draw their wands and Molly to scream.

"Ronald Weasley!" Molly scolded, once she had regained her breath. "It's impolite to run into a house like a horde of angry goblins at any time, but now especially, when everyone expects it to be a pack of Death Eaters!"

"Sorry," said Ron looking sheepish. He sank into a chair between Harry and Ginny, as Harry pocketed his wand with a scowl.

"You had to sit there?" Harry asked pointedly.

Ron didn't have the chance to reply as Mrs. Weasley said, "And where is Hermione? How did it go?"

"Hermione's going to stay with them for a little bit while they get settled in," said Ron. "Don't worry, she'll be back to visit in a couple of days."

Molly nodded, satisfied, and went back to perusing Witch Weekly.

"So, how's the house?" Ron asked, turning to Harry.

"The house is finished," said Harry. He didn't know why, but just saying the words gave him an immense pleasure. He supposed it had to do with having an actual home to stay in, without having to rely on the invites of the Weasleys or Hogwarts.

"Already?" asked Ron. "But it's only been a couple of days since we left…"

"Two weeks," Ginny informed him. "You must've been having fun with Hermione. For your information, it is now the end on June. Hogwarts summer session starts next week."

"Geez, lost track of time," said Ron. "Sorry!" He turned to Harry and adopted a slightly teasing expression. "So, when's the moving date?"

"You'd think that everyone's going to be glad to see me gone with the way you're going on about the moving date," Harry muttered grumpily. "But I'm not going until we're done with the Hogwarts summer session and have started work with the Aurors."

"If it was me, I'd be rid of this place as soon as I could," said Ron. Molly swatted him on the head with her magazine and left the room. Harry suspected that she might have succumbed to tears.

"Brilliant, Ron," said Ginny sarcastically, and Ron had the tact to look slightly apologetic.

"But, hey, I was hoping that you might want to flat with me?" Harry said conversationally.

"Oh, yeah!" Ron nearly shouted. "Yes, yes, and yes! Now I won't have to worry about being the only Auror living with their parents! Thank you!"

"You're welcome," said Harry good-naturedly. "I'm going to ask Hermione too."

"Awesome," said Ron. "Bloody brilliant, mate. Bloody brilliant."

The arrival of three owls interrupted their conversation. Harry recognized the Hogwarts crest immediately upon examination of the letters; each had been separately addressed to Harry, Ginny, and Ron.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Under the direction of:  
Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress

Dear Mr. Potter,

We are happy to inform you that the necessary repairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry have been completed, and the summer session will take place as planned.

Please note that the summer session of Hogwarts is due to start in one week's time, on Sunday, July the fourth. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.

A list of books for the session, if not already purchased, is enclosed.

Yours sincerely,  
Professor F. Flitwick, Deputy Headmaster

"I wonder who the new Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers are going to be," said Ginny.

"McGonagall must've found someone, else Hogwarts wouldn't be open," Harry said.

"True," Ginny nodded.

"Hogwarts letters have come then?" Arthur asked, as he entered the kitchen. He looked tired and worn.

"Yup," Ron nodded. "Start of summer session's next week."

"When did you get home?" asked Arthur, as he sank into a chair.

"Eh, half an hour ago," answered Ron.

"Where's Molly?"

"Here Arthur," Molly called, re-entering the kitchen. She leaned down and kissed her husband. "Good day?"

Arthur straightened up in his chair and said, "I've been promoted!"

"Promoted!" squealed Mrs. Weasley. "Oh my goodness, how wonderful!"

"So, what's your new title?" Ron asked.

"Well, first off, Kingsley's been declared the official Minister for Magic," began Arthur. It was obvious that the man was barely containing his enthusiasm. "The Wizengamot made it official just three hours ago. And the first thing that Kingsley did was promote me to be his senior advisor and assistant! Senior Undersecretary to the Minister and all that. You know, Dolores Umbridge's old job."

"Oh, I can't believe it," gasped Molly, and gave her husband another kiss. "My heart's all of a flutter! This is wonderful news!"

"Do you know when Hermione is going to be back?" Arthur asked Ron.

"Dunno," Ron replied. "Couple of days, maybe. Then she'll be at Hogwarts anyway. Why?"

"The trials are going to be starting soon," answered Arthur. "And you three are going to be involved in most of them as you are prime witnesses for nearly every Death Eater."

Harry nodded but Ron scowled and said, "Do we have to be interrogated for every Death Eater? Why can't we just lock them up and be done with it?"

"Every man deserves a trial," said Harry immediately, thinking about Barty Crouch and Sirius Black. "And besides, we've got to be some of the only witnesses for some of them, so if we don't give evidence they'll go free."

"I hate talking out in public," muttered Ron, and Harry laughed.

"Whose trial is first?" he asked.

"Dolores Umbridge," said Arthur, and Harry and Ron grinned in satisfaction. "Also," Arthur continued, "because you will be at Hogwarts during most of the trials, we've scheduled it so that the ones that you'll be testifying in are in the afternoons or weekends, so you won't miss anything."

Ron nodded, then said, "You know, Harry, when we do go to Diagon Alley to get our things for school you aren't going to be able to wear your cloak – "

"Why not?" burst out Harry indignantly.

"So people can get used to seeing you around in public," said Ron wisely. "You're going to want people to get used to seeing you sooner than later, so you might as well start now."

"Blimey, Hermione really has rubbed off on you," Harry muttered, but he could not argue with the wisdom of Ron's words.

...

Molly hadn't wanted to let them go, but Arthur quickly intervened and told the four of them that they could go, seeing as Harry, Ron, and Hermione were of age and as long as they stuck together.

Ginny, Harry, and Ron met up with Hermione in the Leaky Cauldron and the foursome then headed towards Flourish and Blotts, with Padfoot walked along behind them.

Harry first noticed the hooded man when they were paying for their books, but he paid him no attention for the man only seemed to be perusing the section of books about Harry. (Harry had been shocked to discover a whole section of books dedicated mostly to him, with a smaller portion focused on Ron and Hermione. Most of the books had titles like Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived Again and Rise and Fall of a Dark Lord: How the Chosen One Saved Us All. Hermione even insisted on buying a few of the copies. "So we can be prepared when people quote what they think to be our life stories at us," she said in explanation.)

"So how did your parents react?" asked Ginny while they sat down to eat ice cream after buying their books. The manager couldn't have been happier to have the Golden Trio, as they were now being called, and Ginny as customers and wouldn't let them pay. He also very obligingly let Padfoot enter the shop.

"They were angry at first," Hermione admitted, "but Mum and Dad calmed down once I explained how bad it had gotten. They just wish that I didn't have to be so caught up with the conflict."

Harry watched a tall, hooded man dressed in black pay for pistachio ice cream as he said, "You should invite them over to the Burrow sometime. We've never really gotten to know your parents." Hermione agreed and they all rose and left the shop in favor of Madam Malkins for Hogwarts robes.

When they left the shop Harry noticed the hooded man loitering in the building's shadow. He increased his speed while heading towards Olivander's.

"Harry – why are you going so fast?" Ginny gasped as she drew level with Harry. "And why are you headed for Olivander's? Did you break your wand?"

"There's a hooded man back there," said Harry. "It's like he's been following us because we keep running into him. Making me nervous."

"And what about Olivander's?" Ron asked.

"I want to buy a spare wand. I don't want to feel as hopeless as I did when Hermione accidentally broke mine again."

They hurried into the wand maker's shop, which still had hundreds of wands, but was not as well stocked as it had been when Harry had bought his wand of holly and phoenix feather.

"Mr. Potter!" Olivander cried, and he hurried out from the back of the shop and clasped Harry's hand in welcome.

"Mr. Olivander, how are you?" said Harry.

"I couldn't be better my dear boy. All thanks to you, of course." Harry thought that he had never seen the man more excited.

"I'm here for a spare wand," he said. "Just in case."

"Of course, of course," Olivander murmured. "There are laws against buying and carrying a second wand, but I think that I can make an exception." He began pulling boxes off of shelves and handing them to Harry.

It took twenty minutes before Harry found a wand, which was twelve inches, made out of aspen and thestral hair. Harry thought that it was rather appropriate.

He thanked Mr. Olivander profusely, who refused to let him pay, and Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Ginny left the shop.

Again, the cloaked and masked man in black was loitering in the shadow of the shop, and the foursome quickly clasped hands and Apparated to the edge of the Burrow's wards.

Harry did not realize how anxious he was until he collapsed onto the couch in the living room.

They reported it to the Aurors, and Molly wouldn't let them go out without an adult after that. Previously Harry would have minded, but after a year of thinking that every shadow was Voldemort he was completely happy to have more people looking out for him.

"Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter, if you don't get up this instant you are going to miss the train!" snapped Molly, before she slammed the door and stomped back down stairs. Harry and Ron exchanged tired yawns and then hurried to get dressed.

Ten minutes later they entered the kitchen fully clothed and levitating their trunks behind them. Ginny was sitting at the kitchen table nursing a cup of tea and munching on a stack of buttered toast.

"How are we getting to Kings Cross?" Ron asked, grabbing some toast and stuffing it into his mouth.

"The Ministry is providing us with a car," said Molly, sliding a plate of bacon on the table.

"It helps if you're close friends with the savior of the Wizarding world," sniggered Ron.

"Shut up," said Harry.

Kreacher was delighted to be entrusted with the responsibility of looking after Padfoot while Harry was at Hogwarts; Harry's only regret was that he could not bring the companionable dog along.

When it was time to leave, it appeared that Kingsley had not only provided them a car, but a contingent of Aurors as well. Gawain Robards was in the front seat of the car that Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Molly climbed into, while another set of grim faced Aurors took their trunks for them.

"All ready to go face the masses?" said Gawain cheerfully. Before Harry could ask, Gawain quickly said, "The press has been waiting on Platform Nine and Three-Quarters since about five o'clock this morning so the Minister sent us along to stop them from ambushing you."

"Thanks," said Harry sincerely, and Robards winked cheerily.

"Any thoughts about my offer, Potter?" the robust Auror asked.

"I'm in," said Harry immediately. "And so is Ron here." Ron nodded. "But you have to promise me that you aren't going to let me in just because I'm the 'Chosen One' and killed old Moldyshorts."

"Done," said Robards, and turned and shook both Harry and Ron's hands. "Welcome aboard Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks sir," said Ron enthusiastically.

"Call me Gawain. Everyone does."

In due time they pulled up at Kings Cross Station and climbed out of the car. Hermione was waiting for them just outside of the barrier that marked Platform Nine and Three Quarters; she had apparently been told to wait for the Weasleys and Harry to arrive. Her parents were just behind her looking slightly incredulous at what was to be Hermione, Ron and Harry's escort.

"All right then," said Gawain, clapping his hands together and rubbing them as if to keep warm. A huddle of Aurors was behind them and he gestured to them as he talked to the assembled Weasleys, Grangers and Harry. "It's a madhouse beyond the barrier what with the press waiting to ambush you three war heros and your associate." Ginny glared at him. Gawain ignored her. "So to ensure your safety from the press, not to mention selective others whom might be less than happy to see you, me and this here contingent of Aurors have been assigned to keep you safe." Gawain grinned madly and said, "Like I said before, it's a madhouse out there, so your family types might want to say goodbye now."

Molly immediately turned to Ron, Ginny, and Harry and said, "Do try to be good this term, won't you. No more attracting trouble. Stay safe."

Meanwhile Mr. and Mrs. Granger were taking turns hugging and kissing Hermione goodbye.

Gawain allowed for this to continue to happen for about five more minutes before he roared, "All right, don't want you young'uns to miss the train!"

Two Aurors from the group that had stood behind the Head Auror sprang forward and grabbed Harry, one on each of his arms. The Auror on his left, a lanky man with curly hair said, "We don't like this anymore than you do, Mr. Potter, so don't argue. Let's just get you on the train, fast." Harry vaguely wondered just how many members of the press were going to ambush them when they plunged through the barrier.

Immediately a torrent of sound hit him and he was blinded by camera flashes.

"There they are!" "That's Potter!" "Harry Potter!" "Mr. Potter, do tell us the inside story about the defeat of He-Who…"

Harry barely had time to register his shock when the two Aurors who were escorting him pulled him forward towards the train, knocking people out of the way and clearing a path. During the process Harry completely lost track of Ginny, Ron, and Hermione, but he figured that he would just meet them on the train.

When they finally reached the train, the two Aurors lifted him bodily up through the open door.

A moment later his trunk was shoved up beside him and in the next moment later the Aurors slammed the door shut. Harry managed to wave at them before they were overcome by reporters and they nodded back at him.

...  
Minerva McGonagall hated paperwork. She had had a lot of it when she was Deputy Headmistress, and now she had even more as Headmistress. And this year there was yet more paperwork than usual because of the summer session and the reforms that the Ministry of Magic was undertaking.

But for the time being Minerva had put aside her paperwork and was now seated in the throne like chair that Albus Dumbledore had once occupied, waiting alongside the rest of the staff for the students to arrive.

"So Hogwarts in finally going back to normal," commented Filius, who was seated beside her.

Minerva let a smile escape. "Yes, Hogwarts is finally going back to normal. Though in truth, we haven't had a normal year since before Harry came here."

"That boy just attracts trouble," laughed Pomona, who was seated on Minerva's other side, and Filius and Minerva couldn't help but join the Herbology professor.

Now they heard the distinct rumble of students climbing out of carriages and filtering into the castle. The doors to the Great Hall burst open and students streamed into the room and started to disperse into the four different tables.

Minerva smiled as the clamor grew louder as she searched for one particular boy and his friends. It wasn't hard to find Harry Potter, not only because there were only fourth years and above in the halls, but because people had begun to applaud his entrance until he stood in the doorway of the Great Hall looking anything but happy.

All of the color had drained from his face, making Harry appear to be sickly, and he looked at the Great Hall in horror. His eyes were glazed over and Minerva stood up in alarm as she noticed that Harry was gasping for breath and swaying unsteadily on his feet. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were at his side looking positively alarmed while the rest of the students had stopped clapping and were clamoring to get a look at the boy.

Minerva made her way as quickly as possible to Harry's side when Poppy Pomfrey joined her and said, "Let me take care of this."

Minerva nodded and started to send everyone to their house tables, while watching Poppy out of the corner of her eye expertly feed Harry a calming draught and then lead him out of the hall.

...  
Students started to clap and cheer the moment Harry stepped out of the carriages that were pulled by thestrals. Harry's cheeks burned as he made his way into Hogwarts, wanting to reach the Great Hall as soon as possible. Ron, Hermione, and Ginny walked with him, but once Harry reached the entrance to the Great Hall, he stopped. An unexplainable feeling of panic took a hold of him, and his breath started to come in gasps as he started to relive his nightmares.

Cedric was standing in the dark hall looking at Harry with an empty expression. "You killed me," he said sadly, before turning and walking into the shadows.

Then Remus was standing in front of him. "How could you Harry? You would have disgusted your father – "

Harry was wrenched back to reality as someone tilted his head back and poured something into his mouth, which he dutifully swallowed. And then he was floating, and all the problems seemed meaningless… It was almost as if he was out of his body and looking down on himself.

Harry vaguely noticed Madam Pomfrey sending Ron, Hermione, and Ginny away, and then she took his arm and lead him out of the hall.

They were outside in the warm summer air sitting by the lake when Harry came to himself. He looked at Madam Pomfrey and she at him, the former waiting for the nurse to speak.

She scrutinized Harry carefully as he waited, very much feeling like a small child waiting to be punished.

"You need help," said the nurse finally. "And I'm not trained enough to provide it."

Harry stared at her in astonishment and slowly thought through her words before bursting out, "You want me to see a shrink!"

"But – but," Harry stammered. "I'm fine! I don't need any help."

"Mr. Potter," said Madam Pomfrey. "You just had a panic attack in the Great Hall, and Molly tells me that you suffer from nightmares almost every night. Not to mention when you collapsed after burying the body of You-Know-Who."

"Voldemort," snapped Harry automatically. "How did Mrs. Weasley know?" he added, put out.

"There isn't much that you don't know when you raise seven children."

Harry looked at Madam Pomfrey in shock, as his insides churned with guilt. "I've been waking her up," he whispered. "I'm just a burden on them… This is why they've told you – to get rid of me!" His fear of being cast out without a second thought and his guilt was making him irrational, even with the calming draught.

"Don't you say that", interjected Madam Pomfrey sharply. "Molly contacted me because she was worried about you. And she has every right to be, especially if you can't enter the Great Hall without having a panic attack." She sighed and said, "Mr. Potter – Harry – you are not a normal boy. You have survived under pressure that would drive anyone else insane. Your parents were murdered, you grew up in a less than satisfactory household, and your years at Hogwarts aren't exactly what I would call a breeze. If I had had my way, you would have been going to see a therapist by the time you reached your third year, but Albus wouldn't allow it. But I think it's time now. The Weasleys, the whole staff, and your friends can all see that – well, to put it lightly, can all see that this past year has been too much for you to mentally handle."

"I do not need a therapist!" Harry burst out. He could not look Madam Pomfrey in the eyes.

"Tell me, Harry," said Madam Pomfrey softly. "What exactly stopped you from going into the Great Hall?"

Harry stared at her as images of Cedric and Remus sprang to the forefront of his mind. "Nothing!"

"Really," said Madam Pomfrey. "So 'nothing' caused you to have a panic attack in the middle of the Great Hall." It was more of a statement than a question.

Harry gulped and Madam Pomfrey eyed him rather gloomily. "I'm not going to make you tell me," she said softly. "I'm just asking you to accept the fact that you need help. And to let me arrange for a therapist to see you so you can eat your meals in the Great Hall by the end of the summer session."

Harry drew his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around them in an attempt to comfort himself. Madam Pomfrey watched him but didn't comment. After what seemed to be a really long time he finally mumbled, "But what if they tell? If the press finds out the Harry Potter has problems I'll never hear the end of it…."

"I know of a number of therapists who are excellent, but yet very discreet," said Madam Pomfrey. "But I'll have you know that every healer is under oath to not reveal any information about their patients. If you're really worried," the nurse went on, "you can have your therapist sign a magical contract that assures their silence."

Harry debated this in silence for a little while and then said, "Alright, you can find a shrink to see me. But don't tell everyone, okay?" I couldn't handle it if…"

"If people knew that you needed help?" said Madam Pomfrey wisely. "It isn't shameful to admit that you need help, you know. It doesn't make a person weaker. Everyone needs help from time to time. But if it makes you feel better, I won't tell anyone besides the staff." Harry nodded stiffly. "But meanwhile," Madam Pomfrey continued, "we need to come to an understanding about where you are going to eat. I assume you know where the kitchen is by now, yes?" When Harry answered in the affirmative, she continued, "I see no reason why you shouldn't eat in there. The only thing that might happen is the chance that the House Elves overfeed you. But we needn't worry about that because eating practically nothing this past year hasn't done you any favors. Is that agreeable to you?"

"Yes," said Harry.

"Well then," said Madam Pomfrey briskly, "I'll send you a note once I've found you a therapist. I trust that the Weasleys and Miss Granger can inform you of any start of term announcements that you might want to know. Run along to the kitchens now so you can have a bite of supper."

They both began to walk towards the castle together, only parting at the Entrance Hall when Harry went into the kitchens and Madam Pomfrey back into the Great Hall.

...

The Great Hall fell silent as Professor McGonagall rose to her feet. "Welcome back!" she cried, and bestowed a rare smile upon the hall. Neville started to clap, and pretty soon the Great Hall was filled with applause and cheers. Eventually Professor McGonagall raised her hands for silence and the impromptu celebration died down.

"Before we partake in the excellent feast that the House Elves have prepared for us, I have a few announcements for you. As always, the Forbidden Forest is strictly off limits, as the name implies. This is a warning mainly for first years, but I think some older students need to hear it too." Ron and Hermione tried hard to hide their grins. "If you are interested in signing up for Quidditch, submit your name to either Madame Hooch or your head of house. Also, please take note of the banned items on Mr. Filch's office door.

"We also have a few new staff members to welcome. First, Professor Chrisitha Fensivo will be taking the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts, as well as taking over Gryffindor Head of House. I'm sure you will all join me in wishing her good luck." A short, thin woman with blond hair stood up and waved. "I would also like to welcome Professor Adam Chocktree, who will be taking the post of Muggle Studies." A tall, balding wizard stood up and nodded at the hall imperiously. "We have Professor Synthia Clearhorn assuming the post of Transfiguration." A woman who looked just as strict as McGonagall stood and inclined her head. "And finally, as I am sure you will all be saddened to hear, but Professor Binns has gone on to enjoy the next greatest adventure, as Professor Dumbledore would have said. So please help me welcome Professor Anastasia Boleyn as our new History of Magic teacher." A witch who appeared to be in her thirties with olive-colored skin, thick dark brown hair and dark brown eyes stood up and smiled at the hall. There were more than just a few cheers.

"On a more serious note," Professor McGonagall continued, "I would like to honor all of those who fell while defending Hogwarts during what is now being called the Battle of Hogwarts. I would ask for a moment of silence to honor their memories." After a few minutes of dead silence she went on. "Concerning last year, there was a member of our staff here killed in battle who was never recognized for his efforts towards the fight: Potions Master and Professor Severus Snape."

Most of the hall looked slightly incredulous at her statement, before a storm of protest filled the room. McGonagall held her hands up and eventually the protests died down.

"I myself did not know of this until just recently, so I would ask of you to hear me out before you decide to commit me to Saint Mungo's." Nervous laughter swept through the room, though it died down quickly.

"As I'm sure all of you know, Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore. However, recent events have excavated the fact that Professor Dumbledore in fact asked Professor Snape to kill him, and even arranged his own demise months beforehand."

Shocked silence filled the room, before a skeptical fourth year called, "And why exactly should we believe that?"

"Good question, Mr. Jones," said Professor McGonagall in response. "Professor Dumbledore was already dying from a curse – Yes that is the truth," she repeated when gasps filled the room. "He knew that Lord Voldemort would take over Hogwarts upon the event of his death, so he arranged for Professor Snape, a spy for the Order of the Phoenix, to be able to take control of the school." A silence greeted her when she stopped speaking.

Finally the same fourth year boy called out, "And who told you this? It sounds awfully hard to believe."

"Our own Mr. Harry Potter uncovered these facts," replied Professor McGonagall.

"Harry'll just love this," mumbled Ginny sarcastically.

"I don't expect you to believe the truth about Professor Snape so easily," said Professor McGonagall, "but I implore you to think of this previous school year and remember any event where you could have been sent to the Carrows for punishment and were not."

"Like when me and Neville and Luna tried to steal the sword of Gryffindor, he only sent us to do detention with Hagrid!" cried Ginny, leaping to her feet.

"Thank you Miss Weasley, exactly like that. But now – let the feast begin!" She clapped her hands and food appeared on the tables.

* * *

**As always, please review. It really makes my day when I see comments. And I have more of an incentive to update faster. Wink wink. **


	13. The Queen's Law

**Disclaimer: As always, I don't own Harry Potter. Unfortunately. **

**Chapter 14: The Queen's Law**

Harry had fallen asleep before the feast ended, so he wasn't surprised to face inquiries from all of his friends the next day, and to hear the rumors circulate around him in the halls of Hogwarts. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione of course demanded an explanation and when he admitted to agreeing to see a therapist they didn't look too surprised. Hermione even told him that she was impressed that he had accepted help.

When Ron, Hermione, and Ginny learned of Harry eating his meals in the kitchen they wouldn't let him go alone but rather joined him. The House Elves had already been informed, and were thrilled to have the extra people to feed as well as Harry.

After breakfast, the foursome entered the Entrance Hall and were waylaid by Professor McGonagall and an overexcited Pidgwidgeon. Apparently Ron had left the owl with Ginny while he was with Harry and Hermione hunting for Horcruxes. Professor McGonagall introduced Professor Fensivo, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and gave them their schedules while Ron wrestled his letter from Pidgwidgeon.

Harry was pleased to see that he and Ron had a free period first, while Hermione rushed off to Arithmancy and Ginny to Charms.

"Who wrote?" Harry asked Ron as they headed up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

"Mum," Ron replied. His expression was one of depression. "George's been drinking. Apparently Tom from the Leaky Cauldron delivered him to Mum and Dad last night completely zonked." He sighed and said, "Fred dying hit us all pretty hard, but George was the worst. I don't know if he'll ever be the same again."

They walked in silence the rest of the way to the common room. After they climbed in and threw themselves into their favorite armchairs and were comfortably settled, Harry tentatively spoke up. "Do you think that this therapy thing that Pomfrey wants me to try would work for George?"

Ron's face lit up momentarily before it fell again. "Mum and Dad would never be able to afford it," he muttered. "Paying for a mind healer, even with Dad's pay raise would throw the Burrow in foreclosure."

"I'll pay for it," said Harry immediately.

"You don't have to," said Ron with obvious discomfort. His ears were starting to turn red.

Harry didn't press him for a few minutes and sat in thought. Finally he said, "Ron, you and the rest of your family have helped me so much over the years. You've made it clear that I'm a part of your family. But aren't families supposed to help each other? Why wont you let me help?"

Ron was still and silent for so long that Harry started to fear that he wouldn't answer, but finally he nodded.

"Okay, but you're the one who gets to send Mum the letter."

Harry lost horribly at chess for the rest of their free period, and then they headed to Herbology.

Harry found all of the classes involving spellwork to be easy for the most part, as it was now taking him only one attempt to cast the spells they were supposed to be learning nonverbally. Nonetheless he enjoyed his lessons, and started paying more attention to theory than he had previously and helping his classmates when they needed it. He had even gone back to previous years textbooks to pay more attention to the theory that he had previously neglected. Harry wished he had done this from the beginning as he now understood so much more about the premise and limitations of spells. Hermione was delighted that he was paying more attention to schoolwork.

Ron told Ginny and Hermione about George at lunch and they weren't pleased, but brightened considerably when Harry told them about getting therapy for George. Ginny accepted Harry's paying for the therapy much more quickly than Ron did.

At breakfast the next morning Harry received two notices. The first was from Madame Pomfrey, asking him to see her after classes that day. The next was an official summons from the Wizengamot for the trial of Delores Umbridge. Ron, Ginny, and Hermione each received a summons as well, and Harry realized later that many members of the student body had also received the notice. Most of the people who had been summoned had been in the original Dumbledore's Army. The trial was scheduled for the following Saturday.

Harry's summons contained a note asking him to arrive two hours earlier than required in order to deal with business pertaining to his status in the Wizengamot. When Harry showed his friends, Ginny told him that he probably had one or two seats on the Wizengamot, which he now had authority over because he was of age.

"I've never understood why the people who vote on all of our laws inherit their power with absolutely no say from the public," grumbled Harry. "Sometimes the Wizarding World seems like a flock of sheep."

Ginny and Ron looked confused while Hermione appeared to be thoughtful. When Ginny asked what he meant Harry explained, "It seemed like these wars have been starting mostly because of ignorance. The purebloods have no idea what wonders the Muggle World has thought of, such as computers and telephones and the like. Things that could be used in the Wizarding world today and help us out if we could figure out how to make technology work around magic. But if every person that was raised in a house of magic was required to take some sort of class like Muggle Studies except with current information instead of the dated stuff they've had."

"You think... that a lot of the old purebloods, like the Malfoys, wouldn't have followed Riddle if they had known more about Muggles?"

Hermione was now eagerly listening, and even Ron looked interested, even though he still had a slightly confused look.

Harry was starting to get excited now. "And of course there would have to be a Wizarding Culture class for the Muggle raised too, so they aren't completely lost even if they don't read a lot of books like Hermione here." Harry grinned at her and she smiled back. "The times are changing! Laws are going to have to be changed! We have a sympathetic minister, so lets get things going before people get caught up in their perfect little worlds again, like Fudge. Maybe I can actually use this savior thing to my –and the Wizarding World's– benefit."

...

When the bell for the last class rang, Harry reluctantly said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and headed towards the Hospital Wing for his meeting with Madam Pomfrey.

He left the Hospital Wing considerably less nervous then he had entered it. The stern matron had only wanted to inform him that she had found a therapist, and they set up the first meeting for Thursday afternoon in the Room of Requirement.

Even though classes had just started recently, the teachers had started to pile on work and already the students –seventh years especially– were beginning to look frazzled. Neville, along with the others who had been present at the beginning of the traditional school year, looked slightly less busy, but even Hermione had to stay up late some nights to finish homework.

Harry, on his part, who was focusing on his theory alone, was pleasantly surprised to see that his effort was paying off: his essays, homework, and test scores were slowly improving.

Harry woke up on Thursday with his nerves back in full force. Even Ron, Hermione, and Ginny couldn't soothe him.

"Harry, the therapist is here to help you, not to scare you," said Ginny exasperatedly that morning, and Harry nodded in acceptance, even though the words had no impact whatsoever.

The therapist's name was Sandra Crow. Harry estimated that she was about forty, and she had iron black hair that hung around her olive skinned face in ringlets. They met in Madam Pomfrey's office while the matron made herself busy out in the hospital.

Harry tried to convince himself that being nervous was stupid, as he waited for Sandra Crow to break the silence. Finally, she did.

"My name is Sandra Crow, but you may call me Sandra if you wish," she began. Her voice was low and calming, and Harry felt himself begin to relax almost against his will. "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

"You already know who I am," said Harry, instantly suspicious again.

"I prefer not to judge my patients, no matter how much of the exploits have been deemed public property, before I have met them."

Harry stared at Sandra Crow, and his respect for her grew.

"My name is Harry, just Harry." He stared at her defiantly, daring the woman to contradict him.

"Hello, Harry," said Sandra Crow easily. "Why don't you tell me about yourself?" When Harry stiffened, she continued. "Why don't I go first?" She waited for Harry to nod before continuing. "My name is Sandra Crow, as I told you before, and you may call me Sandra. I don't particularly care to tell you how old I am, but I will say that Professor McGonagall taught Transfiguration when I was a student here. The Holyhead Harpies is my Quidditch team, and I was a Hufflepuff when I was a student here at Hogwarts. My favorite color is purple, and I'm afraid to say that I have a slight coffee addiction."

Harry stared at her. "You... you don't want me to spill... everything? I thought... I thought - "

"Harry– may I call you that?" Harry nodded. "I am not going to make you do anything you don't want to do. I am going to talk to you, and hopefully you will eventually trust me enough to tell me more about yourself so I can begin to help you."

Harry stared at her guardedly for a few minutes as he thought this through. "My name is Harry," he began, "and I am a Gryffindor."

...

Harry shouted the destination that Kingsley had given him, and vanished into the green flames. Once Harry stepped out of the floo, he was greeted by a breathless man with graying hair who seemed to be very excited to meet Harry, for he bowed once Harry set his eyes upon him.

"Mr. Potter!" he gasped. "Such an honor to meet you! An honor indeed!"

"Thank you," said Harry uncomfortably.

"It is I who should be thanking you!" the wizard cried. "You saved us all, after all."

Harry was feeling more and more uncomfortable by the second. "If you could tell me why I am here..." he said slowly, hoping the wizard would take the hint.

"Of course! So silly of me not to say. I am James Smith, a representative from the Inheritance Department of Gringotts Wizarding Bank, and I am here to verify your identity and give you your family rings so you can take your seats on the Wizengamot."

The door opened and Gawain Robards hurried into the stark reception room that Harry had flooed into.

"Mr. Potter– Harry," he said. "The Minister has agreed for the Gringotts representative and you to meet in his office, where Mr. Smith was supposed to stay while I fetched you," he added with a sharp glare directed towards James Smith. The man didn't notice because he was too busy bouncing on the balls of his feet and staring avidly at Harry. "This way," the Auror sighed.

Gawain led them to a lift that seemed to be rather empty compared to the ones in the Atrium. When Harry pointed this out, Gawain laughed and said, "Only high up Ministry officials get access to it so they aren't bombarded by the press and public so much. It's a security nightmare whenever they try to take the public lifts."

"Level One, Minister for Magic and Support Staff," intoned the cool female voice, and the three men stepped off.

They passed the gleaming wooden doors that Harry knew hid the offices of the different administrative positions of the Ministry. They turned the corner and Harry was satisfied to see that Arthur Weasley's name had replaced Delores Umbridges' on the plaque that labeled the Senior Undersecretary to the Minister's office. The shiny plaque with the label of being the head of the Muggleborn Registration Committee was noticeably absent.

Harry followed Gawain through a door with two Aurors standing guard beside it. The Gringotts representative trailed behind them. The room was commodious, with another door at the far end, and more Aurors standing along the wall. There was a desk in the center of the room, and the secretary who was sitting at eyes bulged when she caught sight of Harry.

"We have an appointment with the Minister," said Gawain.

"Names?" asked the secretary shakily.

"Gawain Robards, Head Auror, Harry Potter, and James Smith," said Gawain smoothly.

One of the Aurors moved forward. "Hate to do this, boss, but you have to hand over your wands before we let you see the Minister. He hasn't made a safe-list yet. And we need to verify your identity.

Harry stiffened at the thought of handing his wand over to a complete stranger, but he relaxed a little when he remembered that he had been experimenting a little with using wandless magic.

The door at the far end of the room opened and Kingsley himself hurried out of it. "Put Gawain and Harry on the safe-list, Sarah," he said. He turned to Harry and Gawain apologetically. "Simple security procedure," Kingsley explained to Harry. "It doesn't look too good if the Minister for Magic is murdered because a person who was visiting him was allowed in the same room with him, alone, because no one checked for magical disguises."

"If you have to verify my identity, will you do it?" Harry asked. "I'm sorry, but I would rather have someone that I know point a wand at me, instead of a stranger."

"Completely understandable," said Kingsley. He waved his wand at Harry, and the words Harry James Potter Black appeared in front of him. "Well, you're clear," said Kingsley. "And you are now officially on the list," he glanced at his secretary, who nodded. "So you can keep your wand." Kingsley did the same identification spell with Gawain, while the Auror took care of James Smith.

"Why Potter Black?" asked Harry.

"Sirius named you as his heir in his will, so I assume the Black family has accepted you, thus legally changing your name. But I think we'll find more about that from James Smith." Kingsley turned and addressed James Smith. "Are you going to need your wand for the meeting?"

"No, Minister," said Smith quickly.

"Well, I'm going to have you leave your wand with one of the Aurors here," said Kingsley. Said Auror stepped forward with a box and Smith placed his wand inside of it. "No need to worry about it getting stolen; there are enchantments that will prevent anyone except the owner and regular user of the wand take it out of the box. Now then, this way."

Gawain, Harry, and Smith followed Kingsley into Kingsley's office, and Kingsley sat behind his desk with the other three found desks in front of it.

"You should be happy that we noticed you hadn't accepted your assent to the head of the Potter and Black families, Harry," said Kingsley comfortably. "I think the goblins were hoping you wouldn't know that you could claim your lordship so they could claim their family vaults."

"I didn't know I had family vaults until my last Gringotts visit," said Harry.

"Well, suffice to say that you do now," said Kingsley. "I'm sure the goblin that told you about your family vaults is now missing a head."

"All we need to do here is to give you your family rings and make sure the magic accepts you," said Smith. He took a box out of his robes and opened it. There were two rings displayed. The first was jet black, with a golden phoenix in the middle. The second ring was silver with tiny words inscribing the Black family motto across it: Toujours pur.

"First the Potter family ring," said Smith, and Harry slid the ring with the phoenix on the first finger of his left hand. The ring glowed brightly for a few seconds before it faded.

"Well, the magic accepted you quite easily," said Smith. "Now, slide the Black family ring onto the same finger, and if the magic accepts you, they will merge into one ring."

Harry nodded and slid the other ring on, and it too glowed brightly before fading.

"Now what?" Harry asked as he watched the two rings merge into one.

"I need you to sign there papers saying that you have accepted your positions as Lord Potter and Lord Black," said Smith. He slid said contracts over to Harry for him to sign. Harry looked them over and signed them quickly.

"Thank you for your help," said Kingsley, and Harry shook Smith's hand before Smith left the room.

"We need to go down to the Wizengamot Chambers, said Kingsley. "The session is about to start, and not only will we be inducting you, we will also be voting on and inducting a new Chief Warlock as well."

"I'll let you two get to it, then," said Gawain cheerfully.

"Usually the sessions are held in the chambers on Level Two," said Kingsley. "But with all of the trials they will all be in the court room for the next month or so, or until we finish with all of the trials, whichever comes first."

They took the private lift down to the old courtrooms where Harry's trial for underaged magic had been held.

"You're going to need to go to Madam Malkin's rather soon to get the Wizengamot robes," mused Kingsley. "Well, here we are. I"ll be in charge until the new Chief Warlock is elected. We haven't gotten around to doing that until now, I'm afraid. Too busy clearing out all members who have had a criminal record and didn't conduct, well, themselves honorably even when Voldemort had taken over the Ministry." He pushed the doors open and motioned Harry inside.

What had been the sound of conversation was completely gone as everyone in the body collectively stared at Harry. There were a few camera flashes.

"Over there, Lord Potter Black," Kingsley whispered, nodding to the side of the room.

"Seal the doors!" Kingsley boomed, and the doors banged shut. Harry could feel protective magic going up, closing the room even more so.

"I call this Wizengamot session to order!" Kingsley called. "First order of business: The induction of one Harry James Potter Black. He will be taking the Potter and Black family seats. Are there any objections? Let them be heard now."

"I wasn't aware that the Potters had a close enough relation to the Blacks for Lord Potter to claim to be the head of the Black family and to take their seat on the Wizengamot," one wizard immediately called out.

"Sirius Black named Lord Potter heir-apparent before he died," said Kingsley. "Nevertheless, I witnessed the Black family magic accept him less then an hour ago. If you would please show your rings to the body, Lord Potter Black."

Harry moved forward and held up his hand. The members of the Wizengamot leaned forward to see the house crests displayed on the ring. They leaned back in their seats once they accepted the validity of Harry's assent to Lord Potter and Lord Black.

"Are there any other objections?" asked Kingsley.

The room was silent.

"Lord Potter Black, if you would stand in front of the body for your vows," requested Kingsley formally.

Harry held up his wand hand and carefully repeated the words that Kingsley gave him. "I, Harry James Potter Black, swear by my magic that I will be faithful and bear true allegiance to this body representing all Wizarding kind of Britain, according to law. So mote it be." Harry could feel his magic taking effect, sealing his oath.

"You may take your seat," said Kingsley, and indicated a seat in the middle of the gathering, in between a man with grey streaked hair, and to his great surprise, Neville, who grinned and waved at Harry.

Harry hurried to his seat and leaned over to Neville. "I didn't know the Longbottoms had a seat!" he whispered.

"Most of the old pureblood families do," Neville whispered back. "Gran was proxy for the Longbottoms until I could take the seat myself. In fact, the only family that I can think of that doesn't are the Weasleys, because they lost their seat to the Malfoys about six hundred years ago. That's why Malfoy and Ron never exactly hit off so well."

Harry sniggered, but quickly contained himself when Kingsley called the room to order again.

"The second order of business that needs to be taken care of is the appointment of a Chief Warlock of this body. It would not be prudent for me to continue to hold the position while I am also Minister for Magic. Let all nominations be heard!"

Harry did not deign to speak himself, as he did not know anyone well enough to nominate people for himself, so he sat back and listened.

A thin, balding man stood up. "I nominate Lord Leonard Boot."

"The nomination has been heard. Are there any seconds?" said Kingsley.

A witch quickly stood up. "I second the nomination of Lord Leonard Boot."

"Are there any other nominations?"  
"I nominate Lord Pranav Patil." Another man stood up.

"Seconded," said someone quickly, and Kingsley nodded.

"The nomination is recognized. Are there any others?"

The room was silent.

Neville leaned over to Harry. "The Patils are another one of those families that won a seat on the Wizengamot. I think they took it from the Gaunts," he whispered to Harry. Harry nodded.

"A vote then," said Kingsley. "All those who wish to vote for Lord Pranav Patil, please raise your wand."

Neville lifted his wand, so Harry did as well, thinking he would have to get the background on both candidates later, but that he would trust Neville's judgement for now.

The votes were magically recorded, and Kingsley continued. "All those who wish to vote for Lord Leonard Boot, please raise your wand."

After the votes had been cast and recorded, Kingsley said, "The new Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot is Lord Pranav Patil. All rise!"

Harry did so and joined in the clapping. Camera flashes went off as the newly instated Chief Warlock made his way down to the front of the room. Kingsley bowed to Lord Patil, and then sat in the seat that was designated for the Minister for Magic.

Lord Patil bowed to the members of the Wizengamot before he addressed them. "I thank you for elevating me to this prestigious position," he said quietly. "But a time to celebrate shall be found for a later date. I would appreciate it as well if this body would focus on the trials of all persons involved in the treason committed against Wizarding Britain during and before the war before we make lasting reforms to this body and the government it serves."

A murmur swept through the room, and Harry raised his eyebrows at Neville.

Chief Warlock Patil raised his voice so he could be heard over the noise. "In order to make sure that all people are following the same legal practices, Her Majesty's Law must be referred to in the time being. Minister, I believe you just spoke to Her Majesty and the Muggle Prime Minister, so if you would please inform the body of the proceedings.

Kingsley once again stepped forward. "Yesterday I spoke with Muggle Prime Minister Tony Blair, as well as Her Majesty Queen Elizabeth the Second. They both had been kept in the dark about the going ons of Wizarding Britain as of late, only knowing the bare details. Both were appalled at the injustices and crimes committed in the Wizarding World, and Her Majesty immediately regained immediate control over Magical Britain by sending a contract into effect that was signed seven hundred years ago between the king of England and the leader of the magical population, ceding authority to the magical people, unless the contract was broken."

Complete chaos broke out. People were out of their seats, shouting and waving their arms around. Harry wasn't quite sure what to think.

"SILENCE!" Kingsley bellowed. When the room was relatively quiet, Kingsley continued. "I have been going through Wizarding Britain's legislature in the short time that has been available for me to do so since I became Minister. It was shocking to find laws that have been passed on the sly obstructing Muggleborns from taking any high position in the Ministry. Furthermore, I have found statistics that show that more than half of the Muggleborns either leave the Wizarding World, or even Britain all together because they want to escape the prejudices and torment they are faced with in Wizarding Britain. In previous years we preached a free and equal society to all, but our practices in no way encompassed our words. When Her Majesty and Prime Minister Blair learned of these facts, they were in no way pleased. Therefore, we are following the Queen's law until she is satisfied that everything is just and equal within the Wizarding World. As of such, I, as the Minister for Magic, am merely the mediator while a new constitution and laws are written."

"Thank you, Minister," said Chief Warlock Patil, smoothly interrupting any impending storms of protest. "Like it or not, we are a body who has sworn to uphold the law, and therefore this contract will be followed."

Neville leaned over to Harry and whispered, "Fun meeting, huh? Af first I wasn't so sure about the Queen taking control, but if everything Shacklebolt said was true, I'm sure everything will turn out for the better."

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Many thanks to Magapple for her wonderful beta-ing skills. **


	14. A Revolution

**I don't own Harry Potter. **  
**Many thanks to Magapple for her help. As always, please review. **

**Chapter 14: A Revolution**

Delores Umbridge was led in by three Aurors, with magical shackles fixed upon her wrists.

The courtroom had been opened to the public, and the spectators had flocked to the seats that were situated above those of the Wizengemot. A couple rows of seats at the bottom of the room were reserved for witnesses, and Harry grinned as Ginny waved to him. Neville and Harry were allowed to keep their seats, but could not vote for Umbridge's verdict because of a conflict of interest.

The toad-like witch's hair was in disarray, and her face was paler than normal. Even though Umbridge's stay in Azkaban had obviously had a negative impact on her, Harry couldn't help the feel feeling of loathing that surfaced when he saw her. Indeed, jeers and boos broke out from the witness section, which was almost completely congregated by the members of the original Dumbledore's Army.

Umbridge sat in the same chair that Harry had sat in for his underaged magic trial, but this time the chains that hung loosely around the chair now secured Umbridge, binding her tightly.

"SILENCE!" boomed Chief Warlock Patil. "This is the trial for Delores Jane Umbridge. The charges against the accused are as follow: unauthorized dispatch of two Dementors to Little Winging, Surrey, corporal punishment and abuse of power when at Hogwarts, unauthorized use of a Ministry controlled substance, threatened use of an Unforgivable Curse, and complicity with the Muggleborn Registration Commission. How do you plead?"

Umbridge raised her head. "Not guilty."

"Very well. We shall address the charges one at a time. First is the unauthorized dispatch of two Dementors to Little Winging, Surrey. Do you have anything to say in defense?"

Umbridge's sickly voice rang through the courtroom. "I did no such thing. Potter is an impertinent brat and is making everything up."

Harry rolled his eyes. Kingsley looked like he was trying to keep himself from doing the same.

Chief Warlock Patil continued. "I call forward documents of evidence. Here are documents that were found in the office of Delores Umbridge, as well as several copies of the same documents filed in the warden's office of Azkaban. The documents clearly state that two Dementors of Azkaban were to go to Little Winging and perform the Dementor's Kiss on Harry James Potter." Chief Warlock Patil turned back to Umbridge. "What say you?"

Umbridge was silent.

"The next offense that Delores Jane Umbridge is charged with is corporal punishment and abuse of power when at Hogwarts. Do you have anything to say in defense?"

Umbridge's eyes found Harry in the crowd as she smirked. "I was acting under direct orders of the current Minister for Magic of the time."

"Very well. I call Harry Potter, as witness, to speak."

Harry stood up and swallowed as every eye turned to him. "Thank you, Chief Warlock. When I was in my fifth year at Hogwarts, Professor Umbridge placed me in detention for telling her that Lord Voldemort had returned. When I was in detention, she told me that I was to write lines. She gave me a quill, but no ink. I wrote I must not tell lies, and the words were carved on the back of my hand, as well as onto the parchment with my own blood. Long after the year was over I found out that the quill was called a Blood Quill, and that they were illegal."

There were shocked mutterings and looks of disgust aimed at Umbridge from all around the room. Cameras flashed.

"I have pictures of the scar that the blood quill has caused as evidence," said Chief Warlock Patil. He turned back to Harry. "Did you tell any of the other professors at Hogwarts, Mr. Potter?" By using the title Mr. instead of Lord Harry understood that he was not being addressed as a member of the Wizengemot, but rather as a witness. He grimaced.

"I was under the impression that if I told Professor McGonagall or any other teacher about it, Umbridge would find a way to fire them. In my opinion, telling nobody was, well, the lesser of two evils. I wasn't aware that the use of a Blood Quill could remove Umbridge from the school."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," said Chief Warlock Patil. "No further questions."

Harry sat down, but it wasn't until Chief Warlock Patil called Lee Jordan to testify that the stares began to abate. Lee's testimony went in the same manner as Harry's. George's was very subdued. Nearly every witness said that they thought the other professors knew about the Blood Quill when asked.

When all witnesses had spoken, Chief Warlock Patil said, "The next offense that the accused is charged of is the unauthorized use of a Ministry controlled substance. Do you have anything to say in defense?"

Again, Umbridge's sickly sweet voice echoed through the courtroom. "The Minister for Magic of the time told me to use any means necessary to gain control over Potter and Dumbledore, meaning I had every right to use Veritaserum!"

"Are you saying that Fudge was going to cover up any, well, activities that might not have been legal?"

"Of course," said Umbridge. It was stated with an air of smug superiority; the witch certainly believed that she would be released innocent of all charges. Harry wondered if Umbridge knew she was sealing her own fate by admitting all of her actions so freely.

"If Fudge were not already dead, we would have to interrogate his as well," sighed Chief Warlock Patil. "It is obvious to me that both of you were covering up erroneous crimes as well as corruption." He looked back at Umbridge. "What did you plan to do with the Veritaserum?"

"I planned to make Potter reveal the location of Sirius Black, a criminal that I knew was in contact with Potter. If it could have been revealed that Potter and Black were working together I could have denounced Harry Potter and decimated his influence once and for all!"

"I think that's enough of that," said Chief Warlock Patil, smoothly cutting off Umbridge's next sentence. "Mr. Potter, do you wish to testify?"

"Yes, thank you," said Harry, standing up again. Harry's testimony went without problems. He recounted how Umbridge had called Harry into her office and insisted on giving him something to drink. There was an outbreak of muffled laughter from the members of the Wizengamot who had presumedly known who Mad-Eye Moody was when Harry told how he had only pretended to drink his tea with the words Constant Vigilance running through his mind. Harry also recounted Umbridge's request to Snape for more Veritaserum so she could interrogate Harry and his friends. After explaining that Snape had had no Veritaserum, Harry told of how Umbridge had been going to use the Cruciatus Curse on Harry in order to "loosen his tongue," there was a huge murmur that swept through the court room. Chief Warlock Patil's eyebrows went up.

"Are you saying that Fudge allowed Umbridge to use Unforgiveables?" he asked.

"Actually, no," said Harry. "I asked Professor Umbridge that very question myself and she told me that what Fudge didn't know wouldn't hurt him."

"Thank you, Mr. Potter," said Chief Warlock Patil, and Harry inclined his head as he sat down. Ron, Ginny, Neville, Luna, and Hermione all spoke of the same incident when called upon to testify. Luna's was the longest, as she tended to make comparisons to Crumple Horned Snorkacks and other things that nobody had heard of. Hermione's was, to nobody's surprise, the most detailed.

When asked to testify about what Hermione and Harry witnessed when they polyjuiced Ministry employees and sat in the persecution of Muggle borns, the Minister and Chief Warlock both agreed to let the 'Golden Trio' off for illegal impersonation. Harry knew that they had gotten lucky.

In the end, Umbridge was declared to be guilty of all charges, and was to be sent to Azkaban for life. Harry had to refrain himself from cheering, but those in the witness section had no such restraints and celebrated with gusto.

Umbridge looked shocked that she hadn't gotten off.

Harry waved to his friends as they exited the courtroom, and leaned over to talk to Neville. "I assume your gran's the one who taught you about all of this?" he asked, waving his hand around him in general.

Neville grinned. "You mean about all of the customs and what you have to do when you've a seat on the Wizengemot? Of course."

"Think she'd be willing to tutor me?" asked Harry rather desperately.

"Can't think of a reason that she wouldn't," said Neville. "Just send her an owl, and if she can't she'll be sure to give you a few suggestions."

Harry's whole Saturday was taken up with trials, but he wasn't involved in any of them so all he had to do was listen and vote. When the session was finally over, Harry followed Kingsley to his office. Chief Warlock Patil also came, as well as Arthur Weasley.

Kingsley sank into the chair behind his desk and rubbed his face tiredly. "Harry, this is Pravan Patil. Pravan, I'm sure you already know that this is Harry Potter, but I think that introductions are always nice."

"Damn right they are," said Harry as he shook Chief Warlock Patil's hand. "I hate it when people assume they know everything about me just because they read the tabloids. Nice to meet you, Chief Warlock."

"Call me Pravan," said the Chief Warlock. "I believe you know my daughters?"

"Yes, Padma and Parvati from school. And you can call me Harry."

"You did very well up there," said Kingsley. "You were very calm and collected."

"Ron told me to get used to public speaking," said Harry, and the three men laughed.

"Most members have had some legal training when they serve on the Wizengamot," said Kingsley. "Have you considered looking into it at all?"

Harry nodded. "I'm going to contact Augusta Longbottom," he said. "And Neville helped me out today."

"That's that taken care of," said Kingsley. He looked at Arthur briefly before turning back to look at Harry. "I guess there's no way to spring a question like this lightly," he muttered. "We were hoping you would help us write our new constitution," he said bluntly. Harry's mouth fell open.

"What?"

"When the queen took control of Magical Britain, she told us that we needed a new basis of government and society. Basically, a new constitution. Something written out that she will approve. Once it is approved, she will cede power back to us so we can regain control. We're in the process of putting together a committee that will write the blasted thing and we want you to be on it."

"Why me?" Harry stuttered. "There has to be someone else - someone better..."

"Harry," interrupted Arthur. "Calm down, son. We aren't going to force you to do anything that you don't want to do. But we think that you would be a good candidate because, quite frankly, you're the savior of the Wizarding world." Arthur held up his hand as Harry opened his mouth to argue. "Harry, just listen, then talk.

"You are one of the people who has been wronged in our society, so you know very well about the things that we are trying to fix. You never should have been tried in a full court for underage magic, for one thing. And nobody, much less the government, should have expected a seventeen-year-old boy to kill our biggest enemy and save all of our skins. You also have a good head on your shoulders, and can tell the difference between right and wrong. You're fair. Bill told me of how you dug a grave for that House-Elf Dobby, Harry. Magical beings that aren't human are never honored that way, and we need people who are willing to let a Goblin have his say on whether they have a right to carry wands or not. Please, just think about it, okay?"

Harry was stunned into silence. Kingsley looked oddly satisfied, while Pravan had a fascinated look on his face.

"Can I– can I think about it and get back to you?" asked Harry desperately.

"Of course you can," said Kingsley. "Just let us know by next weekend, okay?" Harry nodded.

"How many people are going to be on this committee thing?"

"We aren't quite sure yet," said Kingsley. "But it will be a broad range of people. Everyone from graduates-t0-be of Hogwarts to people that graduated seventy years ago. Purebloods, halfbloods, Muggleborns. Slytherins and Gryffindors. We have to have every kind of person - we can't afford to go to war over discrimination again."

"I don't know what to think," said Harry.

"Take your time, son," said Arthur, and Harry nodded wearily at him. "Go back to Hogwarts, you look exhausted," said Arthur kindly. "And please, just think about it, okay?"

"One thing– can I tell anyone about being chosen to be part of the committee?" asked Harry.

"Only the people you can trust," answered Kingsley. "We would rather people didn't know the members so they can't be bribed or influenced, but unfortunately I think that will be a futile attempt. Just don't go spreading it around." Harry nodded.

"Can I floo out of here?"

"Anyone can floo out, but nobody can come in," said Kingsley cheerfully. He handed Harry a pinch of floo powder. "See you next week.

Harry nodded, said his goodbyes to Pravan and Arthur, and vanished into the chimney with a flash of green flame.

...

By the time Harry made it back to Hogwarts the news had gotten out about the Muggle monarchy taking back Magical Britain's governmental power. Harry couldn't tell what the majority of the reactions were, but they ranged from extreme anger to acceptance. Harry himself wasn't quite sure what to think, though he mostly decided that it would be a good thing if a more equal society could be made. He was also glad that something else other than himself was gracing the headlines.

"What was it like in the Chambers hearing about how Wizarding Britain doesn't have power anymore?" Ginny asked.

"Sort of like how it is here," said Harry. "Completely chaotic at first, but there was a range of different reactions. But mostly more negative, I should think, because from what I can tell the more conservative purebloods take up most of seats on the Wizengamot. And with this new constitution that's going to be written, power isn't going to be monopolized by them anymore."  
Harry and Ginny were walking alongside the lake after dinner. Nobody else was around.

"It's sure going to change things," agreed Ginny.

Harry quickly check the surroundings to make absolutely sure that nobody was nearby. Even so, he waved his wand casually to make sure that anyone unseen couldn't eavesdrop.

"Kingsley asked me if I would be part of the group writing the constitution," he said.

Ginny's jaw dropped, but a smile quickly replaced her dumbfounded expression. "Oh, Harry! Are you going to accept?"

"Dunno," said Harry. "I thought I'd talk it over with you and Ron and Hermione before I did anything for sure. They want me to tell them soon, though, so I need to make up my mind within the next week."

"What a huge honor to be asked!" exclaimed Ginny. "Just think of the changes you can make, Harry!"

"You think I should do it?" asked Harry. He kicked a rock and watched the ripples in the lake as it sank. "Just seems like another way to get me in the papers."

Ginny's grin vanished, and she looked at Harry worriedly. "You're in a bad mood," she observed. Harry shrugged and she sighed. "Look, I don't know why you're upset, because this seems like a good thing to me. You have a chance to do some real good here." Harry shrugged again. "And I don't think for a second that the only reason that they've asked you to help write this new constitution is to make it look good in the eyes of the public. They wouldn't entrust the foundations of our government and society to just anyone. I'm sure anyone in the group will at least get triple background checked, and more. Besides, you know Kingsley. He's honorable." Harry shrugged a third time. Ginny wrapped her arms around his waist. "You don't really trust anyone, do you?"

"I trust you," said Harry. "And Ron and Hermione. And Neville and Luna. And your mum and dad."

"But not Kingsley?" Ginny pressed.

"I like him well enough," said Harry. "But, you know, he's still the Minister for Magic! The last two just tried to use me for their own gain, and what if Kingsley starts to do the same?"

"You really haven't had many good experiences with honest people, have you," Ginny mused.

"Politicians are well known liars," insisted Harry.

"Dumbledore was a politician," Ginny pointed out. "You trusted him."

"For the most part," Harry grudgingly agreed. "After Sirius died, I stopped thinking that everything he said was completely true."

"But you still respected him," said Ginny.

"Of course I did! But I respect Kingsley too! You can respect people without trusting them, you know," Harry snapped. He huffed irritably, and finally muttered, "Sorry."

"I'm not going to run away just because you're in a bad mood," said Ginny. "But apology accepted". She squeezed his hand comfortingly, and Harry looked at her and smiled gratefully. "I don't think Kingsley counts as a real politician," said Ginny a few minutes later. "The Order thought that he was the best man for the job, and declared him as Minister because nobody had enough power to protest. He was an Auror, Harry, and not even the head of the department. And he's going to make some changes because they are the changes that need to made, not because it will get him public support. Just give him a chance, Harry."

"I'll try," said Harry.

"That's all I'm asking for," said Ginny. "Talk to Ron and Hermione about the constitution thing, too. I'm sure they'll give you good advice." She was silent for a few seconds, and then said," Oh, this is so exciting! I mean, we've already lived history with the downfall of Voldemort, but now we're making actual changes in our government instead of hiding from the Ministry like we had to do when Fudge and his cronies were covering up everything about Voldemort. It would've been pretty bad if we'd gone back to the same government that we had before Voldemort's return." She looked over at Harry and lightly punched him on the arm. "Stop being so gloomy! Lighten up and smile for once!"

Harry laughed. "Hey! I'm smiling!" Ginny hugged him around the waist and tenderly kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too."

...

It was just Harry's luck that he showed up knocking on the headmistress's door when she was having a meeting with the four heads of house.

"Is it urgent, Mr. Potter?" asked Professor McGonagall. "I'm in a meeting."

"I can see that," Harry stated dryly. Professor's Flitwick, Sprout, Fensivo, and Slughorn were seated around Professor McGonagall's desk with cups of tea. "Sorry to interrupt you, but it actually works out better with all of you here." He stepped inside of the office and closed the door behind him. Professor McGonagall openly gaped at him and he smiled impishly at her. She sighed in resignation and sat down at her desk.

"I can't believe I'm letting you get away with this," she muttered. "What is it, Mr. Potter?"

Before Harry could answer, a voice that Harry wasn't expecting at all cut in. "Harry, my dear boy!"

Albus Dumbledore beamed at him from behind Professor McGonagall.

"I could have sworn that you were dead," muttered Harry, and the four heads of house had to muffle their startled laughter. "Hello, Professor Dumbledore," said Harry.

"I do believe that it is time for you to call me Albus, my dear boy."

"You're a portrait," stated Harry.

"I am indeed."

"And you want me to call you Albus." The man represented in the painting nodded enthusiastically. "I don't think I was quite in my right mind when I came to see you after I killed Voldemort," muttered Harry. "Who gets advice from a dead person? A reminder, an echo of the dead, that's all you are." His good mood was slipping fast, and Professor McGonagall must have noticed because she said,

"Why don't you go to one of your other portraits, Albus? I think you would do more good there than here."

Surprisingly, Dumbledore did not protest, but rather waved at Harry before he shuffled out of the frame.

Harry exhaled loudly. He waved his wand absentmindedly and sank into the armchair that he had conjured, trying to stave off the bad feelings that he sometimes associated with Dumbledore. "Didn't even think about him being here," he muttered. With effort he sat up straight. "Sorry."

"Not a problem," said Professor McGonagall gently. "It's never nice having memories sprung on you. Now, do you mind telling us why you've interrupted our meeting?"

"Right," said Harry. He sat in silence for a few seconds before he started to grin. "I've been thinking," he announced.

"An occasion to be commemorated indeed," said Professor McGonagall with a hint of humor.

Harry gaped at her, and then he started to laugh. "Who are you and what have you done with Professor McGonagall?" he asked, and the witch in question smiled.

"You were thinking?" she prompted.

"Right, focusing," said Harry. "I've got the idea that Muggle schooling is better than what we've got," he said bluntly. "I'm not saying that we've got bad teachers or anything, but the teachers that we do have have more classes and are biased. And there are more available classes to take, ones that are just for fun."

"Classes like what?" Professor Flitwick asked. "You get more options third year..."

"Biased how?" said Professor Sprout.

"I wouldn't say that third year electives are actually fun," said Harry carefully. "Interesting, yes, but fun? I'm talking about classes like music, art, drama, dance, home skills. You know. There're more. And they have no point system like we do. But if they did, it would be standardized. Honestly, the point system here is sort of a joke. It goes down to what students are liked best. Did you know that Snape took points off for infractions such as breathing too loud and being too happy?" Harry paused and looked at the other professors. They looked slightly shell shocked.

"He took points off for breathing too loudly?" asked Professor McGonagall in a strangled voice.

"You didn't know?" asked Harry in surprise. Professors Sprout, Flitwick, and McGonagall shook their heads mutely.

"Well Dumbledore certainly knew. And if he didn't, he just didn't want to believe it," said Harry. He looked at Professor McGonagall squarely in the eyes. "Did you know that the year Severus Snape started teaching, the average OWL scores for potions dropped about one and a half grade levels, and that the NEWT potions attendance dropped by sixty percent? Not only has Snape affected the test scores, but Defense's gone down too. Since the year that Lord Voldemort was refused the job of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and subsequently cursed the position, OWL and NEWT scores have dropped by a letter grade. That pattern was reversed for two years in a row when Remus Lupin and Barty Crouch Jr. were teaching, but there was a drop in scores all other years. I'm starting to think that Hogwarts is far from being one of the best magical schools in the world if the headmaster was loony and hired biased professors and didn't bother bringing in a curse breaker to lift the curse on the Defense job." Harry paused and took a deep breath, but before he could continue, Professor McGonagall held up her hand for him to stop.

"We agree," she said simply. "It's obvious you've researched this thouroughly, and we are aware of most of these statistics, barring Professor Snape's unreasonable use of the point system. But we agree that Hogwarts needs to change. And I assume you have suggestions?"

Harry had once again been shocked into silence. When he finally shook himself out of his stupor he said, "And here I was thinking that I would be fighting my way uphill to make you believe that Hogwarts needs a makeover." He laughed bewilderedly, and then said, "I have a lot of suggestions, actually, if you would be willing to listen to them."

"We are always willing to listen, Mr. Potter, but understand that we might not act upon your every suggestion."

"Understood," Harry nodded. He took a deep breath before continuing. "First off, I think that you need to either get rid of the point system completely or that it needs to be standardized. All teachers have to give and take away the same amount of points for the reasons."

Both Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick were taking notes. Harry looked over his own notes.

"Schedules should be individually organized, not organized by house. That way students can get to know people from other houses without having to start illegal clubs to do so."

Professors McGonagall, Flitwick, and Sprout all chuckled, while Professors Fensivo and Slughorn simply observed with fascination.

"There should be smaller tables and more of them in the Great Hall, and house tables of feast days and before Quidditch matches and things like that. The house rivalry thing wouldn't be so tense if there weren't physical separations of groups.

"The beginning level potions class should either have a book or a unit about basic ingredients and how they react differently when different things are added or a different kind of cauldron is used. Hermione had to explain it to me in third year. Also why slicing versus dicing matters. Useful things to know for the OWL."

"Snape never taught it to you?" Slughorn interrupted. "All of these things are in a book that I have the first years get!"

"That's probably because you actually teach," said Harry. "There's a difference between throwing a list of instructions at students and explaining the theory behind something." He shot Slughorn a grin before continuing.

"Umm, I think that all students that grew up in the Wizarding World should be required to take a Muggle Studies class until the OWLs. And that all students that grew up in the Muggle World should take a Wizard Studies class. I didn't learn what an Auror was until fourth year because I wanted to know why Mad-Eye Moody was so paranoid. And the Muggle Studies class should be up to date with modern times, and it should be taught by someone who has lived in the Muggle World. I don't know if that's already a requirement, but I thought I should mention it.

"I also think that you should consider having more classes like I mentioned earlier. Art and dance and things."

"You've put some work into this," squeaked Professor Flitwick.

"Yes," said Harry. He didn't waste time being modest. "I also got input from friends. I asked what they would change about Hogwarts, and quite a few people said something. For a lot of this, I'm just a messenger."

"Why should all students be required to take Muggle Studies?" asked Professor Fensivo, speaking up for the first time.

"Voldemort was under the impression that wizards are better than muggles," explained Harry. "And that's why he had such an avid following. But if the purebloods that joined Voldemort could have leaned more about muggle lifestyle and about how being a wizard doesn't make you worse or better than any particular group, he probably wouldn't have had as much power. And I'm really not in the mood to go through another war."

"I don't think anyone is," Professor McGonagall pointed out, and Harry grinned.

"That's all I have for now," he said.

Professor Sprout looked slightly overwhelmed; it was as if she was suffering from information overload, if there could be such a malady.

"All are good suggestions," said Professor McGonagall.

"Can I ask you a favor?" said Harry.

"Depending on what it is, yes," said Professor McGonagall slowly.

"If you do decide to make these changes, please don't mention me. I get enough press as it is."

Professor McGonagall nodded once. "Alright, Mr. Potter."

"Thanks for your time!" Harry got to his feet and left the office abruptly.

After a moment of stunned silence, Professor McGonagall said, "Do you ever get the feeling that that boy could insist that we walk around naked and that everyone would obey without question?"

There were nods and murmured assents from everyone. "I'm glad it's not just me," murmured Professor Sprout.


End file.
